The story untold
by SnowRider14
Summary: Azkadellia first helps Glitch to reconnect with his other half of his brain and then she goes off to get married. It's up to Glitch to bring her back. *My sum sucks, so read it, its better than my sum!*
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan, if I did... well let's say this story will be true and CANNON! *SQUEAL*

Chapter 1: Prologue

Azkadellia walked down the hallway dressed in black satin which hugged her curves tightly. She remembered DG saying she should try wearing clothes that were of a different in colour, but Azkadellia smiled and shook her head. To Azkadellia, Black was well and truly her colour, because black symbolizes betrayal, evil and heartlessness that was just like her.

Azkadellia came to a stop as she stood outside the royal lounge room where she could hear giggles and peals of laughter slipping through the small gap of the door and into her ears. Softly she peeked into the room to see DG, her father and her mother laughing happily together. A bitter smile appeared on her face before she continued gliding down the hall unpreturbed as she rejoined the dark halls.

Azkadellia was soundless and effortlessly disappearing, she was now only a mere shadow that walks the halls but even the walls weren't cold to her touch anymore. It was not dark anymore... as the light seemed to be seeming into every corner, making it harder and harder to hide. But there was only one place she could go to that will be cold, and that place alone became her solitary confinement. The one place that could tease her pain and hurt her.

She slipped inside the room and bolted the door as she walked towards the glass which contained Ambrose's brain. After the ordeal, Glitch mentioned that he wanted to live a few more days as a happy and optimistic Glitch who had many friends, and though he did not see the look in Azkadellia's eyes when he made such a proclaimation, he seemed pretty determined. In her opinion, it was as if he didn't want to remember her either.

"I am home Ambrose..."

She sat there as she ran her beautiful delicate fingers across the glass as the cold chilled her fingers reminding her of the past that she was so much a part of. She caused all of this to happen and yet she was still alive. She wanted to disappear so badly... for there was not many pleasant memories even before the witch took over.

"...I am so sorry Ambrose... I was so weak minded, that I allowed the witch to possess me. I was jealous and was weak hearted and this happened. But somehow I am still alive but the people I killed with my own hands could never come back. I was the one who caused destruction and yet my body still lives and breathes, how is this fair?"

A tear trickled down her eye as she continued stroking the glass, this was the reason why she was here. Ambrose would know how bad she was and how evil she was, but he was also the one man who brought her the most of her pleasant memories. Now what remains of the man was running around happily beside DG and her friends... and he doesn't remember her at all.

She had been secretly planning an arrange marriage to a man far away from here, now all that was required, was to give her nod of agreement and she would be whisked away... far away from all this and she will be happier away from here. But there was only one reason she had not left nor given consent.

"I...I would leave this place... but I couldn't leave you alone... not after what I have done to you...Ambrose."

She couldn't leave him here... he was the only mistake of hers that they hadn't fixed yet and he was the one she wanted fixed, as soon as possible. Ambrose didn't deserved to be kept alone here and without a single companion. He was the most important person to her, and she wanted him to be where he has always been... inside of Glitch's head.

"I can't leave you alone... you don't deserve this... not for me..."

She stroked the glass once more as she stared at his brain, which was now the only part of it that she truly knew about. What was so nice sitting here and talking to him. Because he would never say anything or stop her from saying all those hurtful things about herself.

It was almost too much to stay here any longer, as the light had become something she was afraid of and she didn't think she was worth it... she was unworthy to be standing under the light as everyone else had.

But she wished she could take him with her and it didn't matter if it was just his brain but... he didn't belong with her. He belonged inside of Glitch and become who she knew... Ambrose... many nights she wandered the halls and she had seen the happy Glitch passing by from time to time. Recalling Glitch being happy, she remembered something Ambrose had said,

_"You know, I am always so serious... you are the only friend I truly ever have. But sometimes I wish to be happy and perhaps mindless you know?"_

He gave a short laugh, but his eyes were shining with the desire, and she knew he wanted nothing more than to become what he had just said.

"But... I like you as the way you are, because that is what makes you, Ambrose."

"Maybe, but if one day it happens I may not want to go back to the way things are."

Azkadellia took his hand as she looked at him with fear in her eyes as she asked

"but... you won't be the person I know... the smart, kind hearted and funny Ambrose."

"That is true..."

Perhaps this was everything Glitch ever wanted, everything Ambrose ever wanted. Surrounded by people who loves him and by the joy of being happy. She was being too selfish to want him back... but... she did think he was complete without Ambrose, because it was Ambrose who wanted to feel that way, not Glitch. Glitch wasn't himself without his other part... she turned to Ambrose's brain.

"Ambrose, I... I am going to be selfish... just once more. I want you to be who you are, it doesn't matter if you wanted to be what Glitch is right now... there is always a chance to be both... incooperated together... I am sure you won't just be Glitch or Ambrose... you'd be both."

She watched his brain move a little due to the water currents in that container. She sat there quietly watching before she said in a calm voice, her eyes burning with determination.

"You'd forgive me for this... I am going to leave the O.Z... DG will make everything great here. I know she will.. as my parting gift I will get you home where you belong."

She stood up and pressed her lips to her fingers only to press it on the glass and with one last sweeping look, she unlocked the bolt and walked back into the halls searching for the one person she was going to talk to for the first time since he returned.

Glitch was happily admiring the greenery, he did not noticed the person in front of him when he bumped into the person who turned out to be a guard and fell backwards, he stood back up as he said cheerily.

"Whoops sorry, didn't see you there. Did you know that your armour was made of one of the stongest Iron... did you know that your armour was made of one of the strongest Iron..."

"Glitch."

That voice alone stopped Glitch, his spine shivered. The one woman who had only recently nearly killed all hope for O.Z. Once she laid a foot on the ground, that land will end up in flames later. She had never talked to him since the whole ordeal but she was, now.

Glitch slowly turned around, and he noticed that she had beautiful dark curls and pale skin just like her mother. She reminded him of the portrait of him and the queen during his travels with DG. Unlike her mother, Azkadellia seemed to carry a different aura.

The moment Azkadellia waved her hand, the guard quickly ran or marched away. Glitch understood his fear, she was still very intimedating in her black satin and her dark eyes which looked so cold and unforgiving. She did look like she was angry... very coldly angry with Glitch and for once he was tempted to ask 'what did I do wrong?'

"ye...Yes your highness?"

Azkadellia could hear the fear in his voice, and his shock and dislike can be seen from his eyes. She felt like someone pulled out the knife and stabbed it back in vehemence that would make her wince. To see that it was Ambrose's eyes which showed dislike and it was Ambrose's voice which was answering her but he wasn't entirely himself either.

"Do not need to be so formal Glitch, I wanted to speak to you about your other half."

Glitch's blood ran cold... was she asking him to give it up to her to destroy? Maybe she was still evil after all! He remembered when he was watching the sun rise, he was also watching Azkadellia. The image was locked in his mind, he saw that there was a tear sliding down her cheek and her chest heaved a sigh of relief. He was very confused and only with half a brain he could not think straight, was she evil or was she good?

"I won't let you destroy my brain, or at least half of it."

What Glitch saw caused him to regret what ever he said instantly. She looked like he just grabbed a blade and plunged it deep into her. Her eyes had hurt that was beyond recognition, he never saw that when she was watching the sun rise, but the way her eyes betrayed hurt was so intense he felt like he just did something evil.

Azkadellia thought his fear and dislike for her was worse than pain itself but to hear the words destroy his brain escaped his lips she wished she grabbed a gun and took a shot into her head.

Ambrose's voice... whirled in her head screaming at her saying 'I don't trust you anymore!'... Ambrose thought she was going to kill him... he thought she wanted to kill the one person she could never kill. Not with her own hands nor by her own command. She thought it was bad enough the world thought she was still horrible but to finally hear Ambrose say it... ripped her to shreds, or what was left of her.

It wasn't Ambrose who said it, she reminded herself. It wasn't Ambrose who didn't believe her... it was Glitch, it was Glitch! Ambrose needs her now... her last gift has to be given, she roughly shoved her feelings and whatever that crashed inside her aside. She needed to be strong.

"...No. I... want you to go through the surgery in returning your brain."

Glitch's eyebrows lifted, and HE just had to say such crude words to her earlier! Perhaps there was a chance she would be good again, however after everything he and his friends went through there was a hint of doubt. He would most definitely be optimistic but with Azkadellia made it rather hard to think of it.

"...What is it to you?"

Glitch asked curiously, but what he did was definately not wise and would have never said if he was Ambrose. That was the last blow, Azkadellia crumbled, her knees hit the floor as her head bowed to him. Glitch was struck speechless... the princess of the land kneeled onto the floor before him, a mere commoner...

"Think of it as a request... please..."

"I promise..."

Glitch didn't even know why he said that, and his heart felt like it was squashed into a small box, at the sight of such a bold action. Azkadellia lifted her head and her eyes glittered as if she recognised something before it all went dark in her eyes, without a word, she lifted herself off the ground and walked right back into the castle back to the dark haven she wished to disappeared into.

Glitch was surprised by his reaction to her. It took him everything to not go up to her and soothe her pain away. He thought he should still discuss this with his friends and to see what they think... she WAS Azkadellia wasn't she?

- To be continued -

This ephipany happened when I was so angry when there was not enough Azkadellia and Glitch fic's. DUDE! If this always happens to me... my stories are going to go overboard. So reviews anyone?


	2. Chapter 2 To believe or not to believe

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? ah well, I do not own Tinman... Hell, now I am sad. T^T

Chapter 2:

"So what did you all think?"

Glitch asked his friends Cain, Raw and DG. He was hoping he didn't do anything stupid, but Cain's face looked like he was saying, you're so stupid. Raw merely touched him before he frowned. DG was the only one among them who were as optimistic as he was.

"Well, maybe she is thinking of your welfare."

That was the kindest comment, Raw could ever offer. Cain however snorted at such an idea as he toyed with his gun before looking up at his friend.

"Isn't it a surprise she would care? Since she was responsible for the removal of your brain?"

"Cain! She was under the evil witch's influence, I am sure that she was just worried, that's all"

Glitch tried to smile at DG, but then Cain suddenly stood up as he replied

"We all knew she had to have some control at some point. All I know is this behaviour is suspicious."

"My sister is not suspicious! I left her in the cave remember?"

"Its called guilt trip DG, whatever she did under the influence she isn't trying her best to prove that she is no longer the same anymore."

"...Tinman is right... but her expression looks sad... Raw saw."

"Yeah... You should have seen her Cain, she looked like I had a knife and stabbed her."

"I still don't think we should just do what she says."

"...What if I promised?"

Cain glared at Glitch before he pinched his nosebridge and collasped back onto his seat.

"You promised her? Glitch I know your mindless but I didn't think it was to that extent."

"You know, you should really try trusting people Cain, the war is over."

Argued Glitch, but DG placed her hand on the two men preventing them from leaping at each other and pulling out guns. Raw sat there and shook his head.

"I think we should ask my parents ok?"

The two shrugged as they all made their way to the study in hopes to find her mother, while she was sure her father was out somewhere doing some artistic work of his own. They soon reached the grand oak door and gave a knock. Her mothers floating voice answered.

"Come in."

Without hesitation DG opened the door and threw her mother a smile. The Queen smiled back as she opened her arms invitingly to DG. DG took the offer as she ran towards her mother, the rest followed in sheepishly. The Queen looked up in surprise to see her daughter's friend.

"Your Highness..."

DG detached from her mother before she looked at her mother seriously.

"Mother, it is better you listen to what Glitch has to say."

Raw helped close the door and Glitch retold the story for the second time today. Inside he truly believed that Azkadellia meant no harm. Not after all he saw from her today, he was willing to give her a chance and believe in her. Although, all he remembered was her removing his brain which caused him to shudder.

"...I see... So you promised my daughter, did you Glitch?"

Glitch nodded, the Queen then stood up as she invited everyone to walk with her down the hallways. They all noticed, how this part of the halls were dark and cold, which reminded them of the war and how they used the darkness as their advantage.

Cain, Raw and Glitch remembered this room... This was where they tried to shut down the sunseeder. This was where his brain was...

"Well... It doesn't look like anything has changed has it?"

Cain muttered as he fingered the keys where he used to type in the combination. Raw went towards the brain as he touched it causing him to go through memories and see if there was anything important. But as soon as he went in, he came back out, Raw was surprised as he turned to the Queen, DG, Cain and waiting Glitch.

"It is sure strange, your brain refuse to allow entry to any of those memories. Should Raw break in? Because Raw don't want to invade Glitch's memories."

Glitch walked towards his brain as he touched its cool glass, he looked at his brain as he thought... 'what are you protecting us from knowing?'

"... What do you think Glitch?"

Glitch hated making decisions but for the first time in his life he looked at his brain and back at Raw, before he said in a very firm but soft voice.

"I...I am going to do it."

Cain shook his head as he slapped his friend on the shoulder as he grumbled

"Your funeral."

The Queen merely said softly...

"Azkadellia never told anyone but... we were all very well aware of how fond she was of Ambrose. I don't think she'd do something that heartless."

Glitch thought, 'she was fond of Ambrose? She was fond of you?' Glitch looked at his part of the brain which may answer everything. He planned he'd do it tomorrow because he wanted to know, what Ambrose only wanted him to see.

"We will schedule it next week then.."

"Tomorrow."

DG was surprise and so was the rest of his friends. DG walked towards Glitch, as she placed a hand on his shoulder and asked

"Is it truly that urgent?"

Glitch nodded with his eyes not removing itself from his own brain. He wanted to find out, what exactly was the emotions playing across Azkadellia's face, when she asked him for such a request and he wanted to know what exactly did he say to hurt her so much.

Cain shrugged, he was worried about what his friend saw, but he was willing to say that Azkadellia will die if anything happens to any of his friends. He hated to leave things to chance and he hated the word 'what if' because he wanted things black and white. Knowing that it never is... was painful.

"Tomorrow it is,"

-To be continue-


	3. Chapter 3 Too soon

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter3:

"Az,"

DG popped into Azkadellia's room, noting that Azkadellia was inside, she walked towards her dear sister. Her sister was wearing black again, but her hair was nicely braided as she was sitting near her own window staring out at the darkening sky.

Azkadellia smiled as she welcomed her sister by hugging her, Azkadellia adored her sister more than anything, DG saved her from the witch, and she was the closest to her after the whole incident.

"Deeg,"

DG engulfed her sister in a hug before she joined her sister to watch the darkening sky. After a few long, peaceful moments, she had the courage to ask...

"Az... Glitch told us what you asked of him..."

Azkadellia didn't think Glitch would keep it silent, she heaved a sigh before she turned to her sister with a kind smile on her face before asking

"I see... so what would you like to know?"

DG shrugged as she placed a hand on Azkadellia's hand as she said in a very soft tone.

"I just didn't know, you cared about Glitch that much. I can't remember any memories of the past in which he appeared in."

Azkadellia nodded as she tucked her sister's stray curls down, before she looked out into the evening sky which painted the sky red.

"That was because Ambrose used to keep in his work room and only appear when there was need to."

When Azkadellia mentioned a memory of Ambrose her eyes twinkled as if there was some happiness in that memory. Ambrose was probably one of her sister's fondest memories beside's hers.

"So when is he planning this surgery?"

Azkadellia asked softly while stroking her sister's hair, her eyes not looking at her own sister but at the sky. DG whispered softly,

"Tomorrow."

Azkadellia gasped as she stood up abrupty, her face looked shocked...

"It's too soon! Any chance to slow it down?"

DG giggled as she replied in a rather teasing tone...

"Glitch look like if he could do it today he would."

Azkadellia only smiled a little while before her frown was obvious, that means she had to dispatch the mail now! She hoped she had the chance to arrange for him to come, but it might take awhile she inwardly panic.

"I have to go now DG,"

Before DG was able to say something, she opened the door and out fell Raw and Cain. She looked at them coldly but that only caused Cain move aside. Raw shivered as she walked past with only a cold shoulder.

Cain walked towards DG as he asked

"She MUST be planning something DG, it seems like things aren't going to plans for her."

"Raw thinks so too DG."

DG frowned at them for eavesdropping, and secondly as she watched her sister's seated spot she said softly.

"She may be planning something, but I don't think it has anything to do with evil or overtaking plans."

Azkadellia rushed through the halls as she was running, in her hand, she held a letter she was hoping will get dispatched soon. She hoped against hope... She bumped against two very tall men dressed in brown suits, they had red crests on their chest. She recognised the symbol as she looked up.

"Lady Azkadellia?"

Enquired one of the brown coats, she was helped up by another of the brown coats. She nodded, as she pressed a hand on her chest and asked

"Are you from Gureia?"

The brown coats noded before they said

"Our Lord Edgar was hoping you'd give us your consent, it was either now or never."

Azkadellia looked at the dark hallway before she gave letter to the man who asked, she replied

"Promise to pick me up tomorrow afternoon."

The brown coats nodded as they turned around and moved away back into the darkness as if they were never there in the first place. Lord Edgar was a very patient man but it seems like his patience was running on a fine line. She knew he would be bothered but she didn't think he'd send his Tinman over to collect her.

She knew it, it was time to leave this place behind, she slowly walked towards the balcony that she and Ambrose used to love very much, she walked slowly towards the balcony and admired the fullness of the moon. It was so beautiful... everything will be back to normal soon... Ambrose will be back with his body and she will be far away from him before it happened.

-To be continued-

Ok, so it was short, makes up for all the reading earlier and the ones to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Glitch is Falling in love!

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan, if I did, THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!

Chapter 4

Glitch was thinking of letting Azkadellia know about when the surgery was going to take place. He was rehearsing mentally over and over again, before he started to slap himself about it.

"You've gone mad Glitch! Your preparing a speech on something so small! Just go in there and say 'hey I am getting it done tomorrow afternoon,' but..."

Glitch crouched down with his hands on his head, as he muttered.

"Why am I so nervous? Maybe because this is Azkadellia we are talking about...Ah, I must be scared of her not nervous, hah..."

Glitch came upon a balcony and all of the sudden, he felt like someone just used a vacuum to suck out all his oxygen. He barely could stand upstraight looking at the person standing there... She was breathtaking with her beauty. He felt like she just scooped out his remaining brain.

He just stood there watching the moonlight bathe her, making her look merely a goddess as she stood there unmoving. One would assume she was just a manniquin, but a very beautiful one.

"...I've kept my promise Ambrose... you will be reunited again..."

Glitch was now very puzzled and silghtly annoyed that she liked Ambrose a lot. What about him? Was he not as special as who he was? He felt sour... wait... WHAT IS HE DOING!

_**Pull yourself together GLITCH!**_

"Ex...Excuse me."

Azkadellia turned around and he could clearly see her eyes register shock before it fell under the surface. She stood there unblinking for a moment, there was a hesitation to see him. Glitch suddenly remembered when he first moved back in... Azkadellia was always disappearing. He always hear words like

_"Hey Glitch. Where did my sister go?"_Glitch thought all this time it was a coincidence, that she was often needing to go somewhere when he appeared. He realized now, she was often running away from him... she hated him...Or perhaps she didn't want Glitch but Ambrose?

"She excused herself saying she had something to attend to."

replied Cain, but Glitch never worried about it, as he happily joined in on the conversation.

"...How long have you been standing there?"

Azkadellia asked cautiously, there was something familiar in Glitch's eyes... her heart clenched...she remembered what DG giggled about.

_"He looked like he would do it tonight." _

Glitch panicked, he didn't know what to say, but to know she didn't like him as much as she liked Ambrose, made him feel a bit sad. Maybe she wanted to see Ambrose again? He wanted to know what transpired between the both of them in the past, which caused her to be like this around him. He wanted to know...

"I was just walking... hah... I was just walking... I was,"

"Your glitching again,"

Azkadellia replied and with that reply came a small curve on her lips. Glitch thought if a full brained person won't get dizzy then it must be because he had half a brain. And that was why he was so weak in the knees and he felt like the world was swirling out of place. Maybe when a smile like that, hits a complete brained person, they can share the smile on both sides of the brain so it wouldn't cause their brain to overload.

"... Do you hate me?"

Glitch could not believe he blurted it out, he wished he could find a hole and jump into it. Azkadellia looked surprise, her eyes widen slightly but she walked towards him, only to be a little shorter than him.

Azkadellia then noticed what was similar to Ambrose was his insecurity when he hesitated on his work or about friends. His eyes looked sad and abandoned like Ambrose's did when he was at parties. She placed a hand on his hands as she looked at him, and for the first time since the ordeal her eyes were shimmering with sincerity and it was the first time since Glitch became a half brained man, that his heart was beating so fast it was almost bursting.

"...Glitch... I... I could never hate you."

Glitch's heart race as he watched her eyes pour some emotion that he couldn't identify. It was on the tip of his tongue, if only he had more memories he could work on, because her expression now was extremely familiar... so how and when did it all happen before?

"...I think I can believe that."

Azkadellia nearly leaked a tear when he said so, he was willing to believe what she says? She was wrong that Glitch was nothing like Ambrose... it was half of him... Ambrose was in there and she was seeing it for the first time. Perhaps it was because she was afraid of seeing him and getting to know him because she didn't want to see the Ambrose she cared for, no longer alive in that body.

"Will you be there for my surgery?"

Glitch thought was his other half of the brain on far control? He felt like nothing coming from his mouth ever went through his brain but merely from the heart, or from Ambrose when he said that. Azkadellia nodded, her eyes look wet and shining, it made him tempted to hug her and kiss her but he was horrified of the sudden outburst in his feelings! "

It was only this afternoon when he first met her, but now under the pale moon light he felt like he was already falling slowly in love with her.

"I will... I promise."

Glitch merely stood there beside her near the balcony, and Azkadellia lead him to the balcony rail as they both stood there watching the moon shine softly over the O.Z. Unknown to them, DG was getting worried about Azkadellia and came out in search for her sister when she chanced upon Glitch first seeing her sister.

"Why did you pull us aside so quietly?"

DG placed a finger on her lips as she pointed at the balcony. When Cain and Raw looked at the scene, it was only when Azkadellia and Glitch stood there admiring the moon, did Cain and Raw had their jaw down on the floor and DG had to collect it for them.

"...Raw thinks..."

"No need to think Raw, the emotions on Glitch's face are literally pouring out."

"Still think my sister wants to hurt Glitch, Cain?"

Cain looked like someone just bit him, he was wrong to judge her. The way she assured Glitch and the way she looked at him, could not have been hate but he'd hate to admit it, it was almost as if she was in love with Glitch despite he wasn't Ambrose.

-To be Continued -

Ok, I squealed every time I reread this, guilty pleasure. = D


	5. Chapter 5 Will I be the same?

Diclaimer : I do not own Tinman = = Clearly = S

Thank you for the review Azamb, because I am glad we share the same ideas, although I have no guarantee how similar it will be. THanks heaps!

Chapter 5:

That morning, Glitch arrived for breakfast in a very good mood. His friends on the other hand were seemingly abnormal. They for one, couldn't help looking at him, and when he smiled at them, they sniggered.

"...So...Ready to get your brain back Glitch?"

DG asked, but Glitch was not a complete idiot for he could see this question and an underlying meaning to it if he answered, instead he resorted to going straight to what he guessed was the underlying question.

"What is it? Is my head zipper open?"

The rest of them roared in laughter, causing Glitch to blink in surprise. Cain took a bite out of his food, and made sure he chewed and swallowed it before he stated

"Glitch we all saw what happened last night."

Glitch didn't even bother to think, instantly he coloured. They all saw him? Must have seen how much of an idiot he was when he was beside... Azkadellia. At the thought of that name, a smile crept up his face, Cain, Raw and DG saw it and Cain commented

"He is smiling again..."

"Raw thinks Glitch likes her..."

"Glitch, admit it you like my sister!"

Glitch nearly spat all his food out of his mouth as he went red, how... how silly of them to think that he...he...

"Who are you again?"

Cain stared at him and smiled before replying...

"Oh no your not Glitch... You know us alright. Just come clean."

"I... That's not... that's not... that's not..."

"GLITCH!"

All of them said in unison and Glitch managed to get his brain moving again.

"Can we talk about if after I get my brain back?"

They all turned worried as DG leaned forward and took his hand. Strange enough, DG's hand didn't give him heart attacks whereas Azkadellia's did.

"Problem is... will you be Glitch or Ambrose?"

Glitch couldn't answer, and when DG saw that Glitch wasn't answering, she sat back down properly and soon the meal became very quiet, it was as if they were sharing the last meal with their friend Glitch.

Azkadellia softly walked towards the room where Ambrose's brain was kept in, she found that no one was there at this time in the morning. Once she believed that there was truly no one around, she quickly made her way towards Ambrose's brain, and she for the first time in her life felt happy even if it was going to be short lived.

"Ambrose... You will be reunited with Glitch. I was wrong, he was a lot like you, just bubblier. You will be fine... without me."

Her smile faded as tears came pouring out as she whispered ever so softly.

"I...I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me... Goodbye Ambrose... Glitch..."

She did what she did the last time, she pressed her fingers to her lips before she pressed it onto the glass, then walked out of the door and towards her room to begin her packing. She had to be quick so she could secretly take them out and prepare for her final journey.

After lunch, the Queen addressed Glitch in a calm and kind way.

"Glitch, you will need to prepare. Your surgery will take place in 2 hours time."

Glitch nodded as he went to spend his remaining 1 hour and 50 minutes with his friends, as for the 10 minutes, he had planned to go to Azkadellia's room to pick her up. It wasn't as though he didn't trust her, he merely wanted to make sure she would honor her promise. Azkadellia will send him into the surgery room, she promised.

To be cont.

Yes this was short, so will the next one, but we will see how things go ok?


	6. Chapter 6 Comfort me

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 6

There was a knock on the door, Azkadellia spun around in surprise as she was just finishing her final touches of her outfit.

"...Who is it?"

Glitch nearly slapped himself for doing such an idiotic thing, he wished he was smarter but unfortunately he only had half a brain to work with. He got worried that she would forget or still be wearing her pajamas, so he decided to come over half and hour earlier instead. It WASN'T because he wanted to see her. No.

"...It...It's me... Glitch. Its..."

"Glitching,"

Azkadellia smiled inwardly as she checked the last detail of her dress in the mirror, before she walked out of the room with her dress nice and flowing. She had chosen a wide skirt for riding today but she looked wonderful regardless. Her dress was made it silk, it was made that way so when she stands, the dress would settle on her hips making it look like it was just as well hugging her curves like all the other's did, but in fact, this was a loose one.

"You are here early."

Azkadellia noted as to how early he had arrived. He seemed to look concern, as she found that he was biting his thumb nail just as she opened the door to greet him. Glitch thought he has permenantly lost his mind, because every time she appears now, only makes him nervous and breathless.

"Do you think I am going ever be Glitch?"

Azkadellia noted he was just like Ambrose who would ask his questions without tossing and turning, he wouldn't lie unless his life depended on it. She knew he was very worried about the chances that he, wouldn't be the same anymore. In fact, she was worried too.

"No,"

Glitch's heart sank instantly after such a blunt honesty. He hung his head in despair, would he never remain who he used to be? Azkadellia took his arm with her hand, naturally Glitch lifted his arm to properly allow her hand to rest on his arm.

"You wouldn't be just Glitch, you would be both."

Glitch smiled brightly, he found her suddenly bluntness earlier didn't sound like something she would say, in his mind, he wondered why was he so sure it wasn't sounding like her at all? The way she assured him made her sound so confident as she gave him an encouraging smile, when she said so. It was strange, she seemed to have a knack for calming him down.

"How are you sure?"

Azkadellia knew she wasn't sure, but she knew Ambrose and part of him was Glitch... she didn't know why, but she was confident Ambrose would be who he is, part Glitch part Ambrose. She knew he wouldn't be completely Ambrose and she was prepared for that, she chided herself as she forgotten that, she wouldn't be here to see it.

"...I'm not. But I am sure that two parts will make one whole, so, I just believe you will be one whole individual."

Glitch pulled her hand closer to his ribcage thus giving her hand a quick squeeze if appreciation. They took the long way to the surgery room, because they still had a lot of time. Throughout the walk here, when he was keen on bailing, Azkadellia was there to help pull him together.

Azkadellia felt like Glitch was beginning to remind her of Ambrose, despite how he had no memory of her... he was still a truly dear friend that she was well accustomed to. His behaviour was so familiar, that it was easy to spend time like this.

Soom as they arrived, they helped Glitch into the bed as Azkadellia sat beside him. The rest of the people watched the interaction between the two, and they knew this was all Glitch needed right now, and Azkadellia was more than willing to help him. Glitch was lying down on the bed, he looked afraid, for this part of the memory he was very aware of.

"...Azkadellia..."

The way he called out to her, DG couldn't help feeling they were right for each other. They were so perfect... something rang out to her as familiar but she could not put a finger on it. Azkadellia walked towards him as she took his hand and tried stroking his head.

"Don't worry, I am right here Glitch. Everyone is here for you."

Glitch saw all his friends and everyone who cared for him and with the way she stroked his head, caused him to feel more relaxed than he ever thought she could. Her hand firm and warm in his hand, he was preparing. He turned to some of the doctors and said

"Let her in until I sleep. Please."

Glitch had asked for her to stay with him until he was asleep under the gas they will be giving him. Azkadellia never declined as she softly whispered soothing words as she continued to hold his hand and stroke his head. He stared into her dark brown eyes that were like the night sky, slowly they wheeled him in with Azkadellia right beside him.

"You will be alright Glitch."

She placed a last final kiss on his forehead as she sat beside him, Glitch's heart was filled and it was over pouring, right on cue, the gas started being released into his mask... He didn't know what to say but the last thought in his mind before he blurrily shut down was...

_**I want to keep her**_**  
**

To Be cont.

Ok, so It was not too long either. Sorry I can only upload this much... here is a true reason... it is 2 am. I am ready to reedit the rest before I let you all read. For now... Please enjoy this!


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving you

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan. Will never own them.

Thank you for your review, Azamb, always makes me happy to hear from you again. I promise it will get better as I go. I tested it on my sister! Guinea pig. = P

Chapter 7Once his eyes shut, she gently pried her hand away from him. Her shoulders dropped and she felt like she had just achieved her goal. She gave his brain one last look and then without another word, she coldly swept out of the room. The way she appeared to everyone outside of the room was so cold and so emotionless, it was almost as if she was two different people.

Cain saw the way she sent Glitch into his operation, he knew her behaviour was so much human and less like the woman who scorched the lands, tortured family members and killed people. She seemed so human, that it was so sad to think he ever thought of her incapable of such simple human emotions.

But now as she stood there, cold and emotionless... made him puzzled as to which exactly was she? She swept a look at everyone before she walked towards DG. DG knew the expression on her face, was her wall against others and her protection, DG took her sister's arms willingly as Azkadellia smiled at her, only shortly before she was ready to walk away.

"Aren't you going to stay until Glitch comes out?"

Azkadellia shook her head as her eyes gleamed of something one would say sadness. On the end of the corridor there were two Tinmen waiting on her. She replied

"Take care of him."

With those last words, she walked down the hallway towards the gate. DG was surprised but as soon as she and the rest snapped out of it, they all rushed towards the door only to see Azkadellia get on her black horse. She and these two men rode off, out of the palace gates without a single look. DG started chasing her sister, in hopes she could stop her from going where ever she was going but... there was no avail. She just disappeared. Cain help hold on to DG as she cried while looking at the trail of dust, which was, what was left of her sister.

"...So this was her plan?"

Raw asked, but DG sniffed as they helped her back into the castle.

"...DG, we have to be strong because Glitch is still in there."

"Why? Why did she leave?"

"We don't know Deeg. I will go and talk to her majesty and see what can be learnt of it."

DG wiped her eyes as she had a look of determination.

"No... I think we will find out... The reason she ran off when she realized Glitch was going through this so soon."

"...Ambrose... Ambrose knows something we don't."

Cain voiced as DG nodded, she glanced at the doors in hope that Glitch would have a strong recovery rate, because she didn't hope to think of the worse but if her sister could seem so distant, it had to be something serious. DG hated to think, her sister was going to try and destroy O.Z at all.

After a few hours, the doctor finally emerged, with a smile on his face as he said

"The surgery was a success, he should recover very well."

"When will he wake up?"

The doctor looked at his watch as he replied

"Tomorrow perhaps."

DG's mind whispered sadly, that would be too long! DG watched as her friend was wheeled into a room for rest, before she marched toward's her sister's room. Cain nodded at Raw, Raw went to stay with Glitch as Cain followed DG in fear DG would be very upset, and may need some comfort.

"...DG! Where are you going?"

"I am going to her room,"

"She hasn't returned yet."

DG glared at Cain as he tried to catch up with her, but he was silenced by the sight of Azkadellia's room. It was bare and empty... so empty and cold just like how she left. On her dressing table was a letter... DG ripped the envelope harshly, for she was still mad about what her sister did.

Cain stood by the door fear of DG's anger and wished to give her some space. DG's eyes rapidly scanned the letter before tears leaked from her eyes, and the letter fell from her fingers. Thankfully, Cain was right there before her knees gave way.

"DG?"

"No...no fair... Az... that is so not fair!"

DG threw herself onto her sister's bed, she gazed out the window just like how she and Az spent yesterday evening doing. It was around the same time now, the rays of the suns painted the sky a lovely red. Cain picked up the letter as he read it... it wrote:

_Dear DG, mother and Father,__Azkadellia_"She doesn't love HIM! She won't be happy! Why would she? The one she loves is here living through surgery!"

DG, I know your strong and fiesty behaviour, and that You would have gotten to this first. I would first like to apologise to you dear sister. DG, you do believe in happiness right?

I have been happily engaged for weeks now, but I knew I need to leave. It was my wish that before I go, I would want to see Ambrose's other half reunite... Now that it is complete, I can leave. I will marry the man and live happily.

The one reason why I didn't tell you was because I knew you would try to stop me, and I will end up staying. I can't stay DG, I just don't think I can face everything thing here, and the man I am going to marry is very nice and kind. I know becoming next in line for the throne alone is a truly scary task but... I promise to write to you. As long as we stay together, nothing will harm us right? It didn't have to mean physically, I love you with all my heart darling sister.

Father, Mother, I have failed to be anything but, good to you... but I am sure you will find that my husband will be more than kind to me, and surely you will be happy to know I am happy. From here I won't be able to cause trouble for you, but I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused in the past and I pray that you all will be well and healthy.

Finally, DG I know you will give this to Ambrose... tell him... I am sorry, I could not be here for him when he arrived. Sorry DG, for causing you all those problems.

Forever Love,

Cain tried to soothe her, but she sat up as she said grudgingly

"I am going to see Glitch."

Cain pocketted the letter as he went to join her, he couldn't agree more with her though. Azkadellia must have been lying, because Cain and Raw also seen the way she looked at him... and the way he looks at her. They'd be so happy together... He'd hate to deal with a raging Ambrose and Glitch. His guess is when both sides of the brain falls in love with the same woman, that man will be officially madly in love with her in the end.

To be Cont.


	8. Chapter 8 Memories I

Disclaimer: I do not own Tinman, not in a million years.

Chapter 8:

_"Ambrose, Ambrose!"_

Ambrose who was busy nose deep in his work room, jumped up from the sudden call for him and knocked his head.

"OUCH!"

A girl ran into the room and stood beside him looking at him worriedly, he recognised the girl as he smiled.

"Hello Azkadellia."

"You ok Ambrose?"

Ambrose merely winced as he thought cheekily

"Ahh... I think my head split in two."

Azkadellia frowned and looked worried, she quickly replied

"Let me see."

Ambrose merely continued to hold his head and whined painfully

"Ah I can't think... the pain..."

Azkadellia looked like she was going to cry, she quickly sat on the table as she took his pencil and starting mumbling to herself.

"The system construction would be unsuccessful without enough energy source, if I add..."

Ambrose laughed as he quickly picked her up and swung her around before setting her down.

"I was just joking Azkadellia."

Azkadellia stared at him for a full 5 minutes before she decidedly kicked him in the stomach as she said

"Not funny! I thought I had to start doing the thinking for you!"

Ambrose's stomach hurts from Azkadellia's kick, but he tried to ease his pain. He smiled as he patted her head.

"Sorry Azkadellia."

She nodded happily, she was only 10 that year and he was 19 that year.

Ambrose was bored as he was sitting near the window looking fascinated of the moon's capacity, he counted how much speed it takes to get there and how far away it could be. Endless of probabilities.

"Is that the young Ambrose? I heard the queen took him in the instant he had potential."

"Poor thing, he can only be brilliant, but not socially."

Ambrose was used to functions like this, he could only talk about things that he was researching but he had to attend, for the queen often insisted. He hated it in fact... everyone always talks about him that way.

"Ambrose..."

Ambrose looked up to see Azkadellia smiling at him with her hands behind her back. Ambrose loved to see Azkadellia, he had always loved to see her for she was his light and because she smiles at him. She didn't care if he was too brilliant, she found him the most interesting person in the whole world.

"Hello Azkadellia."

"Ambrose, see?"

Azkadellia showed him her rare rock. It glittered in the light when she held it up. He smiled at her fascination, she was just as smart as he was. Despite her age she would always listen to him, and he would in turn listen to her.

"Its a very interesting rock... you see it came from..."

Azkadellia always listened with such a sweet smile on her face, as if he was telling her about a very good story or something very interesting. She never seemed bored. As he finish... a few women passed by as they whispered...

"Look, he only as a child for a companion."

Azkadellia frowned as she pulled Ambrose's hand, to which Ambrose followed willingly. Before he could say no, she was pulling him to the dance floor.

"We will show them... just you wait Ambrose, I will grow up and be your proper companion."

Ambrose was at lost of words, she was so innocent she didn't realize what she just said. But he couldn't help but agree, when she looked so determined. They danced and to his surprise, he found it fun. She was only 12 and he was 21.  



	9. Chapter 9 Memories II

Disclaimer: Do not own tinman.

Chapter 9:

_"How about this, you hide I seek?"_

"No, I don't see why I should play childish games."

Ambrose merely laughed at Azkadellia as she stared him down, her face clearly looking displeased. She was crossing her arms across her chest as she watched him try to convince her.

"It is fun, trust me."

"Fine. I hide you seek?"

"Yes."

Ambrose was sure he heard a giggle as she ran off without another notice. Ambrose began to count...

"3...2...1... Ready or not here I come!"

Ambrose started walking around searching for her, but he couldn't find her. He tried for one hour and then he started to panic... he was worried as he began searching everywhere, and running nearly every inch of the castle. When he asked his majesty she merely replied she had no idea, sometimes he wondered why did she always choose DG over Azkadellia?

Finally Ambrose found her asleep on the floor of the library... Ambrose breathed a sound of relief as he went towards her, only to find her sound asleep or so he thought when she thrashed quietly as tears were coming down her eyes.

"Azkadellia?"

She whimpered as she started thrashing again, he tried to shake her and all of the sudden she choked a little, before returning to reality. She opened her tear streaked eyes, she recognized him.

"Ambrose? Oh Ambrose... I was so scared..."

He took her into his arms as he tried to hush her... but she still cried. After hours of her crying, she finally stopped.

"Now I should really teach you where you can hide, you gave me a heartattack! I thought you went missing..."

Azkadellia merely smiled at him in a rather bitter way as she hugged her legs and said in a soft tone.

"Your the only one apart from DG who cares if I go missing..."

Ambrose blinked, he remembered when he was looking and when he asked the queen, she did seem like she didn't care. Azkadellia seemed like she was alone... and he felt for her very strongly. Lonliness was something he felt sometimes in this big intimedating palace.

"...I will always care about you Azkadellia...I promise... I won't leave you alone."

Azkadellia looked at Ambrose for a moment, before her tear streaked face broke into a smile, she replied

"Me too, I promise and I will protect you as well!"

Ambrose merely laughed as he nodded.

"Ok princess, let's get you back to your room."  


_000000 *~Azlitch~* 000000_

"I heard Advisor Ambrose had a fever, and now he is suffering from synapse misfire?"

"Yes, it was a horrible thing, perhaps he is now no longer a genius."

Ambrose ignored those comments, he wasn't stupid! He just so happened to have glitches sometimes. But...

"DAMN IT!"

Ambrose swung all his plans to the floors as he held his head... he couldn't figure it out! The equation was simple enough, but he couldn't figure it out!

"...Ambrose?"

Ambrose lifted his head and saw the one girl he always adored. She looked very worried as she took his hands and dragged him out of that stuffy work place, and out into the gardens where no one was at the moment. It was the lovely night.

"...Are you going to tell me what happened Ambrose?"

She looked so wise as she walked quietly waiting for him but he snapped fast enough.

"My brain misfire ok? I can't think anymore! Maybe my glitching really have a bad impact... Perhaps I really won't be able to think anymore... Sorry Azkadellia, I didn't mean..."

"Ambrose, you're stressed out. Of course you can't think... thats normal. I am sure your glitching won't stop you from becoming one of the best inventors yet!"

Ambrose smiled, she was so confident in him, she did not know that she was comforting and that her words were slowly erasing his fear and everything else away. But, he was afraid of losing everything he had...that was all he had.

"What if I lose my mind?"

Ambrose asked, but Azkadellia laughed lighly causing him to loosen up a little more.

"I will still think your the smartest person alive. I will still care about you Ambrose, I am not going anywhere, I will protect you."

Ambrose didn't know why but his mind eased, and soon it began to click. The equation became easy once more... he knew but he thought to handle it later. He then joked

"But... I wouldn't be Ambrose would I?"

Azkadellia's eyes glinted as it always does when she was cheeky, she replied

"Perhaps then we will have to give you a new name... how bout Glitch? Just because you Glitch all the time?"

Ambrose laughed as he thought to himself, he felt more relaxed now.

"I like the name Glitch."

"Oh? So I can call you Glitch?"

Ambrose pinched her nose playfully as he replied

"Not until I lose my mind."

"Hurry up then, I can't wait to try the name."

They laughed together in the garden, forgetting every pressure placed on his shoulders as he and Azkadellia enjoyed each other's presence. Ambrose usually glitches but he never stopped being one of the best inventers ever seen in O.Z. She was 14 and he was 23.  
  
To be Cont.


	10. Chapter 10 Memories of Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan, can you imagine? Hahaha juicy memories that ought to have happened!

Chapter 10:

_"Ambrose?"_

Azkadellia opened the door as she stepped inside, Ambrose was looking over one of his invention blueprints. He turned to smile at her, she was definately grown. She had seemed to take a liking to dressing in tight dark clothes. Ambrose has been aware of the men pining for her to give them a glance, what she didn't know was that those men scowl at him. Because Azkadellia only paid him attention.

"Hello Azkadellia, what can I do for you today?"

Azkadellia blushed under his smile, but it never changed anything. They had been closest of friends for years.

"Rest time Ambrose! I want to go picnic."

Ambrose smiled as he nodded, he quickly reread the things before he took his coat. Together they laughed and joked as they made their way to the nice meadow nearby.

Once she sat down, she started to bring out the food. The smell was so nice as he turned around to see her tying her hair up into a small bun.

"Pretending to be a grown up Azkadellia?"

Azkadellia nudged him as she pouted before she then continued to bring out the food. Ambrose watched her, and all of the sudden he felt strange... he had spotted a stray hair on her slender neck, which caused him to notice her slender neck so sweet and soft... he was tempted to touch... He started to bite his lip, he was worried what was going on with him?

"Ambrose? You ok? I asked about the most recent research."

Azkadellia looked at him sideways... when did her features became more matured and so beautiful? Her cheeks were less childlike and more feminine... her eyeslashes looked long as she blinks hiding, her dark starry eyes for a brief moment. Her lips so lovely and lush... He was struck soundless... he couldn't say a word. Struck by the sudden growth of the girl he once knew. She was now a lady.

"Ambrose?"

"Huh? Huh? Oh... right..."

Azkadellia laughed as she returned to clearing out the basket, he returned to her stray hair... then succumbing to temptation, his cool fingers brushed her neck and he felt her shudder as he tried to tuck the strand away carefully and gently. Ambrose once done, found Azkadellia staring at him while she looked a tad flushed. He felt like he was blushing now as well...

"...Stray hair."

"Oh..."

They then fell to a tiny awkward moment, before she returned to asking the same question as he started to talk about it at ease.

"Ambrose?"

"huh? OUCH!"

Ambrose was too jerky now a days, every time she came close he could smell her sweet and spicy perfume and his mind goes hazy. She was so beautiful, that it hurts his heart sometimes when he sees her. His heart beats fast and his palm sweats. He couldn't think of anything when she is nearby... what was going on?

"Hello Azkadellia."

Azkadellia smiled, and then he felt everything all over again. He was worried something was happening to him, but he searched every illness he knew. Could it be what he was suspicious of... was he in love with her? All of the sudden when he thought he loved her, he swore a whole symphony just arrived, it was unavoidable. She was so beautiful.

000000 *~Azlitch~* 000000

"Why are you doing this Azkadellia?"

Ambrose could never believe his ears when he first heard of her rebellion, when she disappeared. His heart was almost ripped apart, if it was still intact when she disappeared in the first place. Why did she go and rise a rebellion? He couldn't see her, as she was the enemy and he was often now busy with trying to protect the frontier, and trying to stop her from coming in.

Every time he heard they saw her sitting in the frontof the battle with the rest, his heart worried for her safetly and he felt he was betraying his queen. Azkadellia was almost everything to Ambrose, but the things she intend to do to the O.Z caused him to refuse to join her. He loved the O.Z and he thought she did too.

Azkadellia was just as brilliant as he was, it felt like he was playing chess with her as they battle waged for only one year and then Azkadellia broke through all his defenses. Was it because she knew him well? He was worried, because he was going to see her again... and this time it won't be a sweet reunion.

"Your majesty..."

Ambrose was right beside the Queen as he relayed his message, yet his mind whirled in confusion... she wanted the sunseeder. So he destroyed it, and he knew she would be here any moment soon. Just as he thought he could get the queen to safety, the voice which haunted him in his dreams appeared.

"Show some respect!"

Ambrose stood up, she was just as beautiful but her eyes lack the light or familiarity... it was as if she was a mere stranger which gave him the strength to deny her one last time.

"Your reign ends today mother."

Azkadellia merely exchanged a few words with her mother but Ambrose watched her with sadness and dislike... she was not Azkadellia, not the one he loves or the one he adores... not her at all. Azkadellia then turned to him, at first he could see her shock at his anger filled eyes, but then again, her eyes and her mouth were two different things.

"Take him to the Al-chem-ist, if you won't tell us what I need to know, I will just have to reach in and grab it."

For a moment before he was taken, he caught a scared and sad look in her eyes. She was Azkadellia he knew for a moment, but it disappeared just as soon it came.

At the lab, Ambrose was begging them not to... don't do it to him... but they continued. Suddenly before he was gassed Azkadellia appeared at the door way. She seemed shaky in Ambrose's opinion but he was too busy being scared himself. Azkadellia walked towards her hand on her chest as her eyes looked so sad and upset.

She sat down and took his hand and stroked his head, she was her old self once more comforting him easing him in... soon as the Gas hit all he heard from her mouth was

"...Forgive me Ambrose..."

To be Cont.


	11. Chapter 11 Memories after Brain removal

_Chapter 11:_

Ambrose was surprised, because he could still hear and still have some form of sight but he had no body... he could see the container where he was being kept in, and that was when he knew it has been done. A loud voice was coming from outside of the door, he could hear Azkadellia arguing with someone.

"Just leave me for an hour or so... I beg you. I want to talk to him completely alone."

"You stupid girl! You know how painful it was when I merged with you, and you want me to do it again? Besides I know you will run away."

"As long as Ambrose is here... I will never run..."

"HAH! I have been watching you all these years, you still love that stupid man?"

"Ambrose isn't stupid! He is the smartest man I have ever met!"

"Fine!"

After that, Ambrose saw Azkadellia her tears were evident when she saw his brain.

"Ambrose... I am so sorry Ambrose... I freed your other half... in hopes he'd be safe. I am so sorry Ambrose. I never intended to hurt you. I am so sorry..."

She cried while she clung to the container her sweet face covered with tears of regret as she said

"I tried to get her to spare you but she wouldn't... I was only lucky to get the rest of you removed safely... This wasn't what I wanted... I didn't want to kill DG either... but, the witch reminded me I was unloved, no one cares for me, my days were so dark so should the world. I believe her Ambrose... this world is not like how I see it at all... not at all. I lost my mother's love even before she came, always DG first and I was merely a shadow... I am no angel nor did I deserve anything DG gets. If I can not get her attention that way, I will have to have other means."

As she said that her eyes grew cold and dark only when she looked at him, did it warm up again.

"Ambrose, you were the only one I truly care about and how what have I done to you? I am watching Glitch now, he was happy and mindless like you always wanted. Tell me I have done something right? He only knows me as the dark Queen now. Even he hates me and he only remembers me removing his brain... so you should have all the other memories right?... Ambrose your the only I wanted to protect... even they had to take that away from me..."

Azkadellia shifted slightly as she sat there, she stroked the glass as if it was him.

"Mother sent me away, she feared I would corrupt you and for the sake of the O.Z. She sent me far away and that was my last resistance. I cracked Ambrose... I allowed the witch full control. Now everything before me was made before I could awake, but she was a cruel one. She woke me up when she was removing your brain... Ambrose it was so horrible to watch the one you care the most, about go through it. All I could do was sit beside you the whole time. I am sorry Ambrose... but the moment I have committed such sin I think I will only end up immune when she tries it again."

"Times up!"

In barged an ugly witch as Azkadellia looked at him with tear filled eyes as she whispered

"At least you would never see this..."

The witch leaned it as she went into her body, but it caused her body to scream as she tried to hold on to anything as she screamed in pain, while one souls tried to adjust to the witches soul. Only moments past, the Azkadellia he knew was inside sharing soul space with the ugly witch.

"Hmph, I do not see why that woman loves you. But she is willing to go through her extreme pain. Note she will be back, but she won't do it again. Now she is still writhing in pain while I take over for awhile."

Without another word she swept her dress and she was out of here.  
  
To be cont.

Next one is probably the last memory I PROMISE! I am just trying to explain what happened in the past, to make sense and make it feel cannon when it truly isn't. = ( Then again, won't we all prefer it that way? 


	12. Chapter 12 Memories Afta brain removal 2

Chapter 12  
_  
Azkadellia in fact did visit every day, she spent at least an hour, talking to him keeping him company, but the witch was watching and sometimes their conflicts would show._

"I saved you again today, I found you and DG together looking for the emerald. I have her caught but I set you free..."

"Stupid girl! You should have kept him prisoner and he would have been by your side forever."

Azkadellia bit her lip as tears came out, she shook her head and replied

"He called himself Glitch, but he didn't remember anything... he was so happy with the rest... but he doesn't remind me of you at all. Well... I didn't speak to him much but he protected DG... Ambrose... even your other half cares more for her than me... which is justifiable. I was the one who removed your brain."

Azkadellia paused for a moment, before her eyes conveyed how hurt she truly was at such a gesture and she whispered...

"But... it does hurt when you stared at me like that."

Azkadellia left and returned that very same day.

"I saw her memories, DG is definitely meeting great people... but I wished she would have agreed to what I tried to convince her of... I wanted to keep her alive but... she didn't listen to me. I saw how much you all got to know each other, like me, Ambrose only part of you is happy. I saw how your eyes twinkled, it was just like the times when you are having fun. You have so many friends now... I am just glad you are happy or part of you... I wish I could return you Ambro..."

Azkadellia chocked as the witch screamed from the same lips.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! He will not EVER get out of this... I need him from my plans..."

Azkadellia sat on the floor for awhile, before she stood up and left without another word.

Days passed, she would update him on what happened from time to time... but soon she was appearing lesser but because she was on the hunt herself. One day she walked in and she looked a bit sad and confused, she marched up towards Ambrose's brain.

"Ambrose... I am finally getting what I want, but I don't know what will happen to me after it happens... do I really want this?"

"Of course you do Azkadellia, you remember all those times where your family doesn't care about you? All you had was your small room... remember Azkadellia, she shared the room with your mother.. not you. She didn't want to save you, she wanted to save her... Azkadellia finally the day has come to get all of it back."

"...But... is this what its worth? Is the family feud worth all this? Do I really want this to happen..."

Azkadellia looked like she was hesitating and the witch worked hard to get her back to it.

"Azkadellia, your mother doesn't see you as an angel... she doesn't love you, should anyone be happy while you, their princess suffer? DG was selfishly leaving you alone to me... Only I care for you even Glitch doesn't care about you at all..."

Azkadellia stroked the glass as she said

"But that was because of what I did to him...Ambrose who remembers me is right here..."

"Your mother seperated you two... love DG more and don't trust you... It is time..."

Azkadellia bit her lip as she looked away before she opened the doors once more cold and unmoving as she said in a soft voice

"I guess... I have already worked too hard for it to go to waste."

Suddenly there were memories of seeing Glitch looking at himself as he linked with himself for the first time. While it happened, Ambrose had allowed himself to tap into his mind to stop the sunseeder, whilst that was happening, he tried to show the Azkadellia he knew but not too much in case this other man could see it. He wanted Glitch to save her...

Glitch however pushed past the memory as he ran towards all his codes and said it. He really abandoned her... abandoned all her memories... was he Ambrose, denying his most important person?

Azkadellia appeared after the whole ordeal and Glitch had visited a few days ago. But they switched off the sequence so does that mean she survived, and they had allowed her to live?

"They spared me, DG saved me Ambrose... she promised she wouldn't let me go... For the first time in annuls someone had said to me they won't let me go. The witch had died and now I am free but... I don't really feel like I am happy... Ambrose, I secretly arranged my marriage. Once you go back to your true body, you will be safe and I would have done my job... then, I will go far away from here. For I realize that is how I can be happy."

Azkadellia came to visit him often but every time she visited, her eyes looked so sad and she was often comforting himself on how happy she was going to be when she runs away.

"You'd forgive me for this... I am going to leave the O.Z... DG will make everything great here. I know she will.. as my parting gift, I will get you home where you belong."

He knew she would do something, and his fear was justified when she came for the second last time as she said in a soft voice.

"Ambrose... You will be reunited with Glitch. I was wrong, he was a lot like you, just bubblier. You will be fine... without me."

"I...I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me... Goodbye Ambrose... Glitch..."

Ambrose saw Azkadellia holding Glitch's hand as she was stroking his head like she did when his brain was being removed, but instead she only stayed there until he fell asleep. Ambrose wanted to be under such caring hands... he wanted nothing more than to return to her, and this time he wouldn't be going around the bend bout his feelings.  


To be cont.

No more memories! As promised!


	13. Chapter 13 Ambrose awakes

Chapter 13:

The next morning, Ambrose opened his eyes and saw DG, Cain and Raw all sleeping one way or another. DG on the couch, Raw on a chair as his head slept on the side of his bed and Cain on a chair. Ambrose touched his face with his own hands and moved his hands away, so he could test his motor skills.

"He is awake! Glitch...erhh Ambrose..."

Ambrose smiled at DG, she was always so energetic. The moment she sees him awake she was first to be, leaping up and making Cain and Raw wake up next.

"Hey doll, you don't have to stop calling me Glitch you know. I still glitch all the time, I still glitch all the time... I still glitch..."

"Glitch."

DG placed a hand on him as he nodded and smiled. Glitch seemed like he never changed at all! Raw and Cain felt the same way as they all were smiling. So they hadn't lost Glitch!

"Azkadellia... She isn't here is she?"

Ambrose was carrying a definite frown, he tried to get out of bed but Raw and Cain tried to stop him. DG said,

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Glitch."

Ambrose wasn't smiling right now, he had to get up and out of here so he could start searching for her... DG could see that from his eyes as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What we need from you now is what you know..."

Ambrose looked up, he then looked back at his own hands...

"What I know is a lot... Even when my brain has been removed, there are plenty of memories... Azkadellia always visited me, or Ambrose theoretically speaking."

Every time Ambrose mentioned Azkadellia, he had a small sparkle in his eye and he would smile. Everyone could see that, but then Cain had to say something stupid to make a man angry.

"Well, all we need to know is she planning anything to hurt..."

"Don't! ... you dare Cain. You should really ought to do something, about that bitter cynicism of yours. Azkadellia is all alone in this world since I lost my mind, and I do not intend to let her be alone any longer."

Cain instantly felt like it was Ambrose right there stomping on him. On the other hand, Ambrose seemed to be very protective about Azkadellia and perhaps he knew her the best.

"She planned to run away from here, if that is what you want to know Cain. She planned it all along, she didn't want to stay here any longer."

"Why?"

DG asked in a sad tone, Ambrose took her hand as he replied in a very kind tone.

"Your sister loves you very much DG, but I think you must understand... no one in the O.Z is just going to forgive and forget."

"But it wasn't her fault."

Ambrose merely nodded as he replied

"I believe so too, but Azkadellia knows better than anyone how everyone else sees her... even her mother..."

"Mother forgave her."

Ambrose smiled as he got up and took one firm step down, before he looked at DG calmly.

"And that, isn't my story to tell. Let's have breakfast."

Ambrose announced happily, but once he took one look at himself, he amended his statement.

"After! I change,"

They all had a small smile on their faces as they got up and left the room, Cain stayed back for a short moment.

"Glitch,"

Ambrose turned to look at Cain,

"Sorry, I was a bit brash when I said things bout Azkadellia."

"They were dark times Cain, I don't think we all could ever just get over it."

Ambrose patted his back as Cain gave a firm nod in agreement.

"Anyway, we found her letter. Thought, you ought to read it before we take this to the queen."

Cain reached into his pocket, he took out a neatly folded paper to which Ambrose took from him. It smelled of sweet and spice... definitely Azkadellia's.

"Thank you Cain."

Cain nodded as he left without another word, Ambrose quickly scanned the letter as he said through his gritted teeth.

"I won't forgive you, because you will have to face me Azkadellia and I not stop hunting for you until I see you again."

To be cont.

Well, now we can say it is less boring? Perhaps? 


	14. Chapter 14 Azkalldelia meets fiancee

Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man, But rest assured I owned the rest of the other characters in this story to spice things up. *Big grin* Enjoy.

Chapter 14:

Azkadellia was dressed in another black dress that was shoulderless, she walked pass the unfamiliar walls thinking... this was the place she could start off with. She built a whole new self and marry this man. She had only been writing letters to him, but he was the one she knew would be perfect for her. Finally arriving today, she freshened herself up ready to meet her husband to be.

The oak doors open to reveal an elder man who looked like he was well into his 40's, he was bald and plump. Azkadellia only curtsied at the sight of the man, she had never expected him to be handsome or charming and she was prepared.

"Lord Edgar?"

"Ah! You must be Azkadellia."

The man came forth to kiss her hand, as he smiled to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman. She was right, Lord Edgar was a nice man indeed.

"It is to my utter most regret to inform you that it was not me who wrote you that letter."

Azkadellia was surprised indeed as she merely stood there, before she replied.

"So who wrote it?"

"I did, beautiful."

Beside the door stood a young man, he was around her age and charming as he was devilishly handsome. One look into his eyes, and she could tell he wanted nothing more than to have a beautiful lady at his hand. A trophy collector. He must have been the anxious one, and perhaps the person least likely to have wrote that letter.

"...I must have been mistaken. Are you sure?"

Azkadellia did not flinch when she asked the question, but to her surprise the man pulled her close to him as he said in a light-hearted tone yet, his eyes carried something more sinister. She knew it, but this was her punishment. She had killed so many innocent people she would have been punished ages ago and this was probably her living hell and perhaps this would be the life she had to lead.

"Surely you ought to believe me?"

His hold was tight and rather painful, she looked at him with a defeated smile. She laid her hand on his chest as she leaned her head into the hollow of his neck as she replied

"I guess so."

He merely swooped down and kissed her cheek as he walked out without another word. His father on the other hand, changed his manner as he replied in a very deep dark tone.

"You will not anger my son... and consequences of running is far worse..."

Azkadellia resigned to her fate as she was excused, she didn't expect much kindness anywhere, after all she was the wrong one... at fault and never loved. She was accustomed to it already, she was going to get use to it now. The moment she stepped out, she saw her fiancee kicking a man his age as he said

"Did I not tell you to make the letters sound like me? You dumb flith!"

Azkadellia walked briskily towards him as she said in her coldest tone.

"What are you doing?"

The man was surely handsome, but his smirk made him handsome outside but twistedly ugly internally.

"Teaching my servant. You have a problem princess?"

Azkadellia was slightly afraid but she didn't back away as she replied

"Yes, I am disturbed. Now leave the man alone."

The man smirked as he removed his foot from his servant as he used his two hands to pinch her cheeks together as he said in a soft but dangerous tone

"I'd think that old man would have warned you, not to cross me..."

It was painful as he was pressing his fingers against her cheeks rather hard, but her cold eyes bore into his eyes. She wasn't going to back down from this fight, she had enough of hurting people and she wished to make that change.

"You are lucky I am willing to marry you darling... As former dark queen you are one fine cold specimen. I will enjoy you throughly when we are to be wedded two weeks from now. Enjoy your life while you can... Azkadellia."

With that he removed his fingers and sure enough her cheeks were red and painful. The man kissed her roughly on her lips before removing himself from the hallway. Azkadellia saw all this happen, her knees sank and gave way.

She felt like she was truly living her punishment, and yet she was still scared. Tears were streaking down her eyes and her bruised cheeks, she was surprised by her new fiancee's behaviour and he would be violent... there was no guarantee for it.

The servant was crawling towards her slowly, he seemed like he was speechless. She saw he that he was a relatively handsome man as well, he tried to smile as he placed a hand on her hand. She felt like she was looking at Ambrose when he tried to comfort her, so she smiled back at him and asked,

"I am fine... Are you alright?"

"Jack..."

"You were the one who wrote the letter?"

The man nodded as he replied in a very worried tone,

"I wrote some bits to be cruel and evil... why did you still come?"

Azkadellia thought back, surely he did sound rather scary but even then, it felt like the writer himself was kind and compassionate. She didn't want to have an easy life, so she was ready to be paying for all that she did.

"Because... this is what I deserve."

The man could not believe what she had just said, he seemed shocked but he stopped silent when her fiancee reappeared with some women who seemed to like casual relationships. She merely looked at her future with no hatred or love, just platonic understanding. The man could see it in her eyes.

"Why, my darling fiancee is so well behaved? I guess you've learnt to cooperate? I guess I am in a better mood now, I will even give you this scrappy little Jack to you."

"You are most generous. Thank you dear."

Azkadellia never wanted this easy, she was just as ready to bite him as she was ready to be submitting. There was something strange in the man's eye, he laughed before he took another kiss from Azkadellia and out he went with his two new ladies.

"So Jack you will be under my care now."

Jack merely replied

"Pardon my abruptness your ladyship, why do this to yourself? You deserve more!"

Azkadellia merely smiled in a sad way as he helped escort her to her room as she replied in a very soft tone...

"I deserve this... you didn't hear about me Jack, so you wouldn't understand."

Jack frowned, this beautiful specimen of a woman was strong, kind and caring in nature deserve nothing of this! She deserved nothing of this kind of treatment! Especially from her fiancee!

She needed a loving fiancee, the one who would love her. He decided he would risk his life to write a letter back to the castle to get someone who loves her to save her. She doesn't deserve this at all! 


	15. Chapter 15 Arguement with the Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Tin man

Chapter 15

"Glitch, can you stop pacing around?"

Ambrose looked up into DG's worried eyes, he tried to smile but he was scared and worried. What if he was too late, and she was truly married to some snob of a man? What if she was being mistreated right now? What if she was scared? He was sure scared.

"I can't DG, I can't go on not knowing where she is! It has been 3 days and there has been no signs of her anywhere."

"True, but that was because we never actually consulted my mother, and you didn't want to."

DG reminded, Ambrose whirled around only to see, Cain and Raw arrived with the Queen right behind them. Ahmo was walking right beside Queen, their expression unreadable. He knew there was no avoiding it, even if the Queen does not care about her daughter's welfare, he needed all help he could get to find her. If she had really left the O.Z, the only one who would know about it would be the Queen and her husband Ahmo.

"Ambrose, I heard you told DG not to tell me about Azkadellia going missing."

Ambrose bowed as he remembered he always use to, but even now, he felt a seething dislike towards the Queen for her carelessness. When he was Glitch, he always thought Ambrose had always looked up to the Queen... but unfortunately he only had the highest regard for her powers and her wise and kind nature... however the carelessness of her as a mother to Azkadellia was appaulling.

"...I did not think you would be concerned of such matters, your majesty."

The Queen's eyes hardened slightly, but DG was first to to respond.

"Glitch! How could you say that?"

Ambrose swept his robe as he stood back up and looking at the Queen.

"Because... to her highness the Azkadellia she knew had died. Azkadellia was possessed by the witch when DG was still very young, that means Azkadellia wasn't any older either, in more than one way, her childhood is somewhat destroyed. No one trusted her, and you... your highness sent her away and separated the two of us."

The Queen walked towards the seat as she sat down, her eyes never softening as she replied in a calm but angry voice

"So, are you saying I have failed as a mother, Ambrose?"

"Only to Azkadellia, I'd say you did a good job for DG."

"...But we cared about her a lot, if not we wouldn't have kept her here for as long as we had."

"I do not say you did not, but since the whole ordeal, have you any idea where she was?"

Ahmo could not reply nor did the Queen and they were slightly alarmed, Glitch then looked sad as he replied with a distant voice.

"She was hiding in the room where my other half of the brain was contained. She believed that, it was the only place she could feel the full impact of her evil doings and perhaps punish for such a behaviour, through watching the brain in the container.

DG gasped, Ahmo could only open and close him mouth and the Queen's eyes had a flicker of shock, but she kept a cool front.

"She was trying to suffer _alone_, while keeping a brave front. Dg was probably the only one who was there to treat her with love, whereas you would never spend a moment with Azkadellia..."

DG suddenly sat down as she looked up to her parents, she tried to recall her time with her parents, to her surprise... Azkadellia wasn't there in most of the memories... 'she had to be there for family dinners and lunches!', thought DG, yet... she wasn't there! DG suddenly realize how Azkadellia was removing herself from the picture, ready for her permenant disappearance from this place.

"Az...My sister... How did I miss all those obvious hints?"

The Queen sat there, she looked out the window... Has it been so long ago since she had properly sat down and talk to her daughter? She was so used to staying away from Azkadellia, when she was a witch... did it make her forget that there was a chance that, her own daughter, was still alive?

"...My memories, Azkadellia is always getting into trouble and... Azkadellia when I was learning my doll spinning trick... Azkadellia wasn't right next to mother either... she was somewhere further away... mother?"

Did she stop loving Azkadellia even before she was posessed? Her mother? Azkadellia, she must have been so alone... she looked at Ambrose, he was the only one that kept beside Azkadellia while she lacked mother love? It was no surprise, he was worried and more protective of her.

"Raw, I will need your help..."

Raw nodded at Ambrose, he pressed his hands on Ambrose's head and then at the mirror as images of their childhood was played out. Azkadellia was actually laughing, she was laughing and smiling at Ambrose. She had never been that way with DG or her mother, yet she was laughing with delight alongside Ambrose!

"...Your majesty, this is the daughter I know when she was with me, throughout my years of being with her."

Cain stared at the girl that grew up to be the the young woman in these memories, she was always smiling, understanding and so caring. Was this the woman, who became the dark witch? Which part of her seemed like it? In his memories, she was Ambrose's spirit, the one who pulled him through time and time again.

DG looked at the image on the screen, her sister Azkadellia as a young woman but she was still smiling and it was almost as if she was different, so happy and contented. Her mother watched the screen, with a twinge of guilt. Ambrose pulled away but not quick enough, because Raw managed to project one last memory.

The day they made the promise flowed through the mirror, and she looked so vulnerable in this particular memory. Ambrose stood there looking a bit guilty.

"You all weren't meant to see that."

Ambrose without another word sat down, and then there was silence. Thankfully, Ahmo was first to answer Ambrose's unanswered question.

"There are several lands in the Inner Zone. I flew past there several times... it is split into several places, but if you want the farthest place from O.Z there are two places Gureia and Threa. They are the furthest from where we are, I brought a map. I can show it to you..."

Ahmo spreaded the map out, he pointed out the two locations. Ambrose who scanned it asked in a quiet tone.

"Do you know their background?"

"Well, Threa seemed to be alright... Gureia on the other hand..."

"That is where she will be."

Ahmo raised his eyebrows as he asked

"What?"

Ambrose frowned as he replied in a very serious tone...

"She will be in Gureia."

Ahmo stared at him unblinking before he said in shock

"But... the lord there is horrible and the way his son is..."

"...the place is as bad as hell? That is where Azkadellia will go."

"Your majesty! There is a letter written to our palace."

To be cont. 


	16. Chapter 16 Azkadellia's location confirm

Chapter 16

_Dear Queen of O.Z,_

Although Azkadellia did not mention where she was from, one supposes she was from here as she was often called princess by the beast of a man, who calls himself her fiancee. Please come and take her away! This is not a place for her! I told her that she should, but she refused to listen to me.

Azkadellia right now is supporting some injuries from being defiant. I do hope when it gets to you, you'd be able to dispatch someone over to take her away. This is from the main manor of Lord Edgar in Gureia.

Sincerley,  
_Jack Spedling  
_  
Ambrose once heard it read out loud, he left the room without a word. DG was in shock, Cain left to stop Glitch from getting out of hand. The Queen did not say anything, but her eyes looked teary as Ahmo placed an arm around her, he said softely.

"We have made one of our biggest mistakes..."

The Queen merely nodded before she looked away into the distance, DG sat there and Raw sat beside her trying to comfort her.

"Glitch stop this!"

"No Cain, as I suspected it was from Gureia. I have to go to her now!"

Cain took Ambrose's shoulder as he gave it a firm shake, causing Ambrose to glare at him.

"Your being brash now Glitch! If we go without a plan, we won't be able to save her."

Ambrose cleched his fist as he said through his teeth, he hated to admit it but Cain was correct in every way.

"Fine."

Ambrose left without another word, he walked towards his room, where he kicked the chair and the bed frustrated.

"Azkadellia, how can I control myself, when I hear you are injured? This isn't like you at all, why would you want to go through all this?"

Ambrose frowned as he flopped onto the bed, only finding that he couldn't sit still. They said plan right? He will plan right now! Get the plans of the house and perhaps the Queen's decree. If it doesn't work, bring an army if needed. The work room! To the work room.

Without a word he swept out of the place as he walked to his work room, determined to find a fast plan, so he could go and find her immediately. He had his full brain now, he could plan right? Even the Glitch who seemed to be an optimist wasn't thinking too optimistically, about Azkadellia surviving. But there was a thought which calmed him...

_**She is very brave and if she could scare people with her cold glare, there shouldn't be too much of a problem right?**_

"Where is Glitch?"

Cain sighed as he replied

"In his room, he agreed to wait until we place a plan together. But like I predicted, when two sides of the brain is in love, there is only blind anger to deal with."

"Ambrose is a very smart man, he knows when to allow emotions guide him. He can work under the most pressuring moments. I am sure he will pull it through."

The Queen replied, for she was one of the few who knew Ambrose very well. Cain nodded, as he tried to guide DG out of the room. The Queen suddenly asked

"Could you forgive me DG?"

DG didn't turn back to look at her mother for at the moment, she felt like she could only see her sister's pain.

"It isn't my place to forgive, its Az's."

DG then swept out of the room keen on getting to Glitch, and planning what would be their next course of action. She, like Glitch seemed to be awfully mad that they could not go to her right now, and save her! It was very tight times and if it took 3 days for the letter to arrive under such urgency, it would take them at least 3 days to get there. THERE IS NO TIME!

DG burst into Glitch's room only to find it empty. Cain panicked, only to realize that he hadn't brought anything with him, however where could Glitch be, if he was not in this room?

"Raw see, Glitch sat here worried about something and then he went out."

"He couldn't be that crazy to ride off without anything... would he?"

DG held up her hand as she was recalling something from her what her sister use to say. Cain and Raw, who were used to her recalling like what she did when Azkadellia was still under the influence of the evil witch. They waited, she whispered and mumbled before she said some comprehensible words out loud.

"Az says, the reason I could never recall anything on Ambrose was because... he was always in his work room! That's it! Now where could it be?"

"We better get looking for him before he gets carried away and next thing we see is him getting on a horse and towards Gureia."

"But, I can't face mother right now... not after what I just learnt about Az."

"Then I will ask. Raw, stay here with her."

"Raw will wait with DG. Cain go."

Cain dashed off to get the idea of where Glitch could be, suddenly he remembered the memories and the girl who was laughing and giggling. Again, she was just a human who had been mistreated in the past, and that was even before she got taken by the witch.

A horrible feeling erupted from his stomach, DG was right, if she could not face the Queen right now... it took him everything not to argue with them. Royalty or not, no parent should ever do that to their child.

To be Cont.

I know this feels long, but I feel obligated to cover every aspect. Forgive me for being such a terrible writer. *flees far away* 


	17. Chapter 17 Resisting Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter 17

"Jack, could you bring me some ice?"

Jack nodded, he saw the slap by her fiancee... it has only been three days, but she had already acquired bruises on her cheeks, a red slap mark and her lips were red and swollen from rough kisses by her beast of a fiancee.

What Jack never understood was how Azkadellia still stood there with defiance, while she treated every slave very kindly. Jack was so lucky to be under her service as she always forgave him for his mistakes.

However, Jack was sure he had never seen the young lord so taken with any woman. What used to be frequent scandals dropped to nothing, he spent his time engaging in arguements which resulted in some slapping or holding her tight enough to cause a bruise. Azkadellia never failed to please as she was cold and fiery at the same time.

She hadn't slapped him yet, but Jack was sure one day she might just do it. Jack hated to admit it, but if she had no one special he wished he could be her special one. No woman had ever looked at him for his brilliant mind as well as his kind nature but she seemed to just understand, and say the most assuring things. He would be willing to take her away, but it seems as though she doesn't want to. Which made Jack very puzzled.

"Your ladyship, you should just give in to him... he would not hurt you so much."

Jack applied some medication causing her to wince from time to time. She was lucky, her fiancee liked her face and had prefered to let her injuries first heal so that she would have a pretty face at the end of the day.

"Mark is such a fox, not worth it. There is no way I will back down... and all these injuries..."

She lifted up her arm and inspected the bruises and she shrugged as she replied

"I deserve them and probably they can't be compared to what I have done..."

Jack shook his head as he replied...

"But! Your ladyship, the past is gone. You don't deserve this."

"Deserve what?"

Jack froze at the sound of the person's voice, the one man who could make blood chill. Jack slowly turned around to find, the young lord by her door. Jack instantly gave a deep bow, that man was smiling, but he seemed scary. Jack knew he would get him for it, he may as well grab the whip and lie down and await punishment.

"Deserve to wear red, he says I do not look as good."

Azkadellia replied as she admired the red dress, that was bought by Lord Edgar for the engagement party. Her voice was cold and uncaring, Mark merely grinned as he grabbed her waist and replied

"I think, you'll look absolutely deliciously good in red. My opinion is the one that matters, no?"

Azkadellia smiled but it was a cold and expressionless smile as she replied

"And that is why I won't wear it that night, because I will look good. After all, I don't want to steal your limelight wouldn't I? Jack, I will have my favourite silver dress ready for the event... You are dismissed."

Azkadellia saved him by placing herself before him so he could escape, he without another word scooted out of the room.

"Why won't you obey darling?"

Mark hissed, for he disliked being disagreed with, in terms on what HIS posessions should wear. Azkadellia was different, she had a fiestiest behaviour and a cold voice to add... in short she was what he thought, would be the perfect woman for him. She, wouldn't let him have his fun, and he will always persue it.

"Because, as you know this marriage is not love based. Your smart to believe that no?"

Mark glared at the beauty as she sat down once more and began to comb her dark curls, she stared at him through the vanity mirror. Mark then strode purposefully towards her, and bit her on the neck enough to draw blood before he licked it, he heard her small gasp as he smirked. He won this one.

"Don't think for a minute that after this marriage you can run. I will keep you forever... love or not. If I can't have you now, I will wait... I am patient when it comes to things like this. But after marriage I wouldn't give you any reason left. You're my property."

Azkadellia glared at him coldly and watched as he walked out the door without a further word. Azkadellia then looked at the bite mark left by him. Her fingers were shaking as her eyes looked wet, a slow tear leaked down from her eye.

"If this is what I deserve... why am I still so sad...?"

To be Cont. 


	18. Chapter 18 Doing things Glitch way

Chapter 18

"Glitch!"

WHAM! Ambrose jumped and bumped his head on the shelf, causing him to yelp in pain. The pain was so familiar when Azkadellia called out to him, when he was around the work room. All at once everything seemed alright and the moment, he looked up with his eyes shinning in pure hope, that perhaps Azkadellia may just walk through that door.

DG, Cain and Raw all saw his eyes glow softly before the light faded from his eyes, and once more he was back into the work drawing up plans. DG looked around and she remembered that in Ambrose's memory, Azkadellia was always sitting in the chair right beside Glitch right now. There was a layer of dust on it, it shows for how long that seat has really be unoccupied for.

"Glitch..."

"I am alright, hah. I just need to think of this plan... Did you know that there is a kind of brick that is weak to explosives? Did you know that there is a kind of brick..."

Cain landed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shake as he smiled back and nodded as he went back into his plans. DG took a cautious step to stand right next to him, giving her the view of his elaborate plans.

"Hey, Glitch. Your plan's are so..."

"It's chess. When Azkadellia became my opponent, I was a bit stumped but I think he should not be too hard to inflitrate."

"That is where your wrong Glitch. Ahmo just said, Gureia is a land of soldiers. Their fighting skills are the best."

"Exactly, that is why we need distractions."

"Ah, so they run towards the explosion and leave the place slightly guarded. Nice one Glitch."

"Thank you Cain."

"But, wouldn't they leave their lords unguarded would they?"

"...Knowing him, there is a chance he might."

"Glitch?"

Ambrose looked up and he smiled, before he leaned against the table where he abandoned his plans, replied

"Well, I sure haven't visited my dad for awhile."

"...You can't be serious..."

Ambrose outstreched his hands as he replied with the same careless and happy expression.

"Surprise! Azkadellia went to my home town."

Everyone looked surprised, they looked at one another, he was from Gureia... DG suddenly asked, with her curious sky blue eyes slightly wider.

"Does she even know that?"

Ambrose shook his head as he said

"I never mentioned it, because it wasn't particularly something I had pleasant memories of."

Cain leaned on the table as he stared at him before he grinned and asked

"Ever planning on tell us all?"

Ambrose smiled as he replied in a rather mischievious tone.

"Not if I can help it."

"In this case not, so who is your dear old man?"

Ambrose sighed, he never knew he would have to see the man again... or see that...

"Well, if I said I was born from a noble family would you..."

DG showed him an apologetic smile as she beckoned to Raw as Ambrose saw and walked a few steps back.

"Raw..."

Raw was getting closer and closer... Ambrose really didn't want to be inflitrated... he quickly gave up as he replied

"OK OK ! Lord Edgar."

"...Can't you just ask him to give you Azkadellia?"

Ambrose shrugged as he tried to slowly roll the plan into a neat roll.

"It isn't my father we should worry about, I worry about Markovius."

"Is that a name?"

DG asked pointedly, Ambrose only smiled for a brief second before he replied

"Yes, and that he why he doesn't like his name, my guess, she is with him... and that disgusts me."

Glitch's eyes hardened, his hands were clenched tightly in fists and his knuckles turned white. The rest were speechless, they had no idea what to say to ever bring out the past, since he refused to say a word means they were better off leaving him alone.

"So we all agree with this plan?"

"I doubt, we'd be able to be fight down the angry mob..."

"As long as we get to my father, the rest should be negotiable."

"Raw see a lot of trouble, Glitch, it ok to bring reinforcements?"

Ambrose held his plan in his hand, and all of the sudden he felt confident... he just needed tomorrow and a few experiments, and they should be able to leave by the following day. He cringed on how slow this was going to be, it was almost unbearable to imagine Markovius touching Azkadellia without making his insides recoil in hatred and disgust.

"I think we should bring reinforcements."

Voiced DG helpfully, she took the plans from his hands as she said in a very cheery voice.

"I think we should seriously think of reviewing this plan together Glitch, after all... we are all in this together. It's my sister you're trying to save."

"It's a Princess, it is my duty as the head of the Tinmen to save her."

"It is Raw's friend's sister, ummm"

Ambrose placed an arm around Raw in a friendly way,

"You guys are right, I suppose we could do it the Glitch way."

Ambrose smiled as he said so, everyone started to smile as well. Cain then happily tore the infantry part of the plan, he smirked as he saw the shock on Ambrose's face. Cain waved it in Ambrose's face as he said

"We are doing it the Glitch way no?"

DG caught on as she then tore the map part off, she showed him a very coy look despite Ambrose had a look on horror on his face. Raw thought he ought to do the same... Ambrose took his hand as he replied in a rather defensive tone.

"You can't be serious, what else can you tear from my, already in shreds plan?"

Raw smiled cheekily as he replied

"I take blank paper,"

RIIIIPPPPP! All Ambrose could see was what was left of his plan, and that was the scientific testing. He had the job of testing the bricks, bombs and many other elaborate equipment that were written on the plan. Ambrose waved the plan as he grumbled.

"It is so natural, I get the hardest job?"

He whined sarcastically, ah well, it gives him more time to spend it on the gadgets than to think of what Markovius was doing to Azkadellia. That alone was a blessing in disguise.

"Doing it the Glitch way no?"

Ambrose mumbled, he looked at how his plan became just shreds of plans as each one of them held one.

"I am beginning to regret it already... And since when was Glitch given the hard work? I just sit around and watch butterflies pass me by, as I talk about rhythm!"

DG placed an arm around Ambrose as she replied

"Look on the bright side Glitch! You'd be talking about the rhythm of the waves from the bomb,"

"Yeah, and butterflies are just bigger, rounder and blacker."

"You forgot to mention heavy! Besides, did you know there are many types of bombs? There are..."

"Raw thinks he better go and work now."

DG and Cain agreed, leaving a rather annoyed Ambrose behind to listen to his own lectures.

"What is the difference between me getting my brain back when they don't listen to me?"

Ambrose shrugged as he smiled quietly as he thought to himself...

_**I am still glad to know, nothing has changed between us all. Now all I hope is that nothing between Ambrose and Azkadellia changed either.**_

To be Cont.


	19. Chapter 19 Jack's Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own Tinman

Chapter 19

Jack was hoping against hope, he waited for days for a reply but he also knew, that it would be too soon or it could jeapordize her and anyone who tried. Gureia had very strong army and any attempts to try and take Lord Mark's posessions are as close to death as it could be.

Mark was one of the best fighters in Gureia, he was handsome and strong. Jack grew up learning about the noble family of Gureia. Gureia had a weird system of kingship, it is usually carried by the strongest male of the clan.

Men like Jack, who was only smart but not combat masters were kicked into slavery and other meager work. If they were weak, their family would either disown them or just fall to the same status, unless there were more strong men in the family than weak men.

Jack was out of luck as his family happen to be strong and smart so they had decided to abandon him. Thankfully they thought, they got him into the household which had the strongest two men in the clan.

"Jack, could you help me fetch that pin by the bedside table?"

Jack was shaken awake by her words as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, the bite mark... it was said Lord Mark renew it. For now, it was almost fading, he knew she would be marked again, if he was given the privillage to be alone with her.

Jack's eyes traced the slender neck of the woman, who seemed to be busy trying to arrange her curls in an orderly fashion but failing yet achieving a sensual look. He gulped as he took the pin to her hands. Her fingers were like silk or rather her skin was like silk, Jack was getting concerned as he knew his growing feelings for a woman who was chosen by Mark.

"Thank you, that will be all."

Jack nodded submissively as he walked out the door, but little did she know, he had secretly left a small gap so he could watch her. He was also keeping an eye out for Mark, he didn't want to get caught watching the most beautiful woman... he had ever seen.

Azkadellia tried to calm herself, she knew Ambrose would have recovered and realized she was missing. Perhaps he may think good riddance or he may look for her, but to her, it was unimaginable... but this dark and scary place, his memories are the only thing that managed to lift her spirits up. Memories of DG sometimes weren't strong enough, and that in itself was making her feel more alone.

She tried to hum the tune that Ambrose use to sing to her every time she made him sing, which was usually right after she sang. He would laugh as he tuck a stray curl behind her ear, causing her heart to leap and then he would sing the song.

Jack was watching as he knew that song... it was so familiar, it was the song he use to hear but... that was a Gureia special song for mothers who will hum it to their children. Strangely enough the lyrics sang to be strong and be brave.

Azkadellia touched the vanity and brushed the bite mark before she whispered, it was loud enough for him to hear... honestly he could not believe he would ever hear that name ever again. It was the most shocking thing to ever hear from a person especially since the word was forbidden from this place.

"Ambrose... how are you doing now?"

"What did you just say?"

To be Cont.

Shortest chapter EVER!


	20. Chapter 20 Possessive Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan, but Jack and Mark/Markovius is mine.

Chapter 20

Jack had completely forgotten about hiding and watching, for he had to know how she came to hear of that name! The name was taboo, it made Mark break anything in sight, hopefully not someone's neck, it caused Lord Edgar to seem quiet and distant... Not that no one knows why. That was the country secret.

Azkadellia gasped in surprise when she saw Jack, who stepped inside once more. She didn't know he was watching her as she suddenly asked, and all the kindness seemed to vanish.

"Did Mark send you to spy on me, Jack?"

Jack had a problem, if he said yes... he would lose her friendship and he didn't want that. But if he admitted, he would be killed and even if he survived, their relationship may not change or it may change for the worse.

Jack made sure no one was outside, before he quickly said and he knew he rather face awkwardness than her to distrust him.

"No... I am sorry to watch you, I was...I am... Love..."

Azkadellia held up her hand, as she could hear footsteps coming towards the door as she asked quickly so that Jack would not get caught.

"Pretend you're helping me test perfume."

Jack didn't forget, he quickly went to do what he was told. He sprayed one, Azkadellia smelt it and shook her head before saying.

"Try Black Rose,"

"That would smell delicious on you darling,"

Azkadellia never needed to try and guess who it was, but she knew well enough it was Mark and regardless of what he wants, she would not usually oblige.

"You are dismissed Jack,"

Jack felt spinelss to be protected by one woman he truly cared for, but he knew Mark wasn't a nice man and he would be gentler on Azkadellia. Jack was not stupid thankfully, but he could see Mark was starting to like Azkadellia a lot and for the first time, Mark was showing disinterest in women!

He liked to come and see Azkadellia every free moment he had. They always have an arguement but he knew Mark enjoyed every bit of it. Mark had a look in his eyes, and when it appears means that he won't let it go even if you took a stick and pry him apart.

Worst still, he will hunt her down if she ran away and perhaps lock her up and castrate any man who tries to remove her. Mark was known, once he is interested... he rarely ever gets sick of it and that includes this aspect of women, however it never happened so he wouldn't know... until now.

"You are hanging around Scrappy Jack too much, I don't like it."

Azkadellia stood up as she looked at him in the eye as she replied calmly.

"Funny, I thought I was meant to appreciate the gift my fiancee gives me."

"Don't make me regret I gave him to you Azkadellia, if you let him touch any bit of your skin that I haven't, you are good as dead."

Azkadellia saw Mark's burning eyes, she was rather petrified but her inner soul demands its need to fight him. She hated him a lot, she hated Mark a lot and that was something he should be aware of.

"So as long as he doesn't touch where you have touched is it? Shouldn't be too bad after we share the bed."

Mark took her by her arm, it hurts when he grabbed her with such force as he used his other hand to pull her face up to his and he replied in a dark tone

"I am warning you Azkadellia, I do not LIKE sharing, if he can avoid touching any of your skin, I'd be even more pleased."

"You can't be jealous Mark, after all we have a platonic relationship."

Mark felt like killing Azkadellia but there was something holding him back, he really found her enjoyable despite how they argue, and he loves causing new injuries to her... he could see his bite mark fading, he smirked as he leant in and took another blood drawing bite and licked it.

Azkadellia bit her lip to hold in her pain and her disgust of him touching her. She knew she threaded a thin line, but at this point she'd be more than happy dead than to share his bed, and she knew better than anyone, it'd be worse than living hell. Because... she felt like she will indefinately never reconcile with Ambrose.

"I can, and I like keeping my posessions MINE."

Azkadellia let him place a rough kiss on her lips as he swept out of the room, Azkadellia didn't know how long more she could take of his kisses and bites, before she snaps and slaps him or perhaps give him a kick so hard that even his father would think twice on whether he had a son or a daughter.

She whispered into the solitary room... the forbidden word came out of her mouth and she was sure this time no one heard her. Her tongue wrapped around his name so lovingly, it would cause someone to ache.

To Be Cont.

. Bear with me! That is if anyone is reading = S I know you are Azamb, I have no idea about the rest.


	21. Chapter 21 Finalizing plans Ready to Go

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 21

"Done,"

Ambrose placed his plans on the table. Cain then joined in and added his part, a revised version of the infantry and said in a confident tone.

"Done."

DG copied the other two men as she placed the map down with further information written on it clearly from Ahmo as she said happily.

"Done!"

Raw was last, as he was hesitant. He quickly placed it down and lifted up his hands as if the paper would burst into flames. Ambrose saw all the pieces he sighed... his detailed plan! Cain noted the way Ambrose fingered the plan knew he was sad to see it happen. Cain placed an arm around Ambrose as he said

"A little bit of tape and some glue and I am sure it will be as good as new."

DG agreed as she added

"It is a better and newly improved plan! Don't you think it is good?"

Ambrose's eyes scanned the paper as he nodded in agreement. Letting people who are experienced in the certain area to do the a revision of his plan was a better idea. Cain had added ideas to the plan on infantry which he had never really seen but agreed it was crucial to add in, and that would compliment on his original idea.

The hints written by Ahmo and the tracings and chances of where everything was... were so much more elaborate and it was much easier to guess where she would be. WIth DG now familiar with the map, it should be easier to navigate around the place. Despite how he LIVED there.

"...One huge question on Raw's... ummm... Contribution."

DG, Cain and Ambrose all looked down at the picture drawn childishly by Raw. It was a very distorted picture of Ambrose, Cain, DG and himself as they seemed to be having fire balls in their hands as they threw it at a very weird unshapely castle and on the top of the castle was a VERY UGLY man and Azkadellia which was also rather distorted. Ambrose laughed as he said

"Cain, I can't believe it. It's a self portrait! Raw caught your 'jaggetty' very well! And the side of your body, whoa, you can be an army tank."

DG sniggered as Raw looked like he was proud that Ambrose just praised him. Cain knew he couldn't retort because if he did, he would most likely hurt Raw's feelings. So he took a devious side to it.

"AH, the zipper on your head in this picture is definitely accurate, it is SOOO huge. And your stick thin, yet your heads as big as a balloon."

Ambrose shot him a glare as he saw Cain shoot him an-eye-for-an-eye look. Raw however was happy to be innocent as he said

"Raw look like Raw!"

DG rolled her eyes when she saw Ambrose and Cain secretly sniggering before she placed an arm around Raw as she said

"You looked absolutely handsome in it Raw."

Raw looked happy enough, but Ambrose who may have been rather carefree still felt the tension in his muscles and he would not rest until he found her. He had checked all the bombs and he was sure it will work... now they can finally leave... he needed to see Azkadellia soon or perhaps he may finally lose his mind indefinitely.

"All we need now is the queen's approval and soon we will be off."

Ambrose knowing they will be leaving a tad earlier than suggested before was almost excited. He wanted to ride out right now, but Cain reminded him.

"We all have to go together. I still need an hour to gather the troops."

Ambrose frowned, he felt like he had been waiting since O.Z was first found until now. DG felt worried too, so naturally she was able to comprehend how Ambrose felt.

"It won't take long Glitch."

Cain casted one sweeping look at the two anxious people before he left the room. Ambrose had suggested they pack and prepare which was what they all did... Ambrose got into the room as he looked up into the sky as he whispered.

"...I'm coming Azkadellia, hold on."

- To be continued-

Sorry for such a long update... No it isn't because of criticisms. = D I am wearing a fire proof vest and ready to accept it critically. But I have been busy with plenty of things and it is driving me nuts around the bends. I will finish this properly and then refix it. Came out with a short fic but not on paper yet. Will come out soon.


	22. Chapter 22 Busted for a word

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan!

Chapter 22

Jack was determined to tell Azkadellia or warn her, he wanted to warn Azkadellia to never mention Ambrose in this dangerous halls! If she said it here, there was no mistake that if she thought what Mark was doing was hell, it would be worse.

The man she spoke of, Mark really hates. If there was a chance she would say it while Mark is in the room, Jack could not bear to see her dead. Images of her pale body on the floor with blood while Mark was over her with eyes stained red... Mark will kill her. He will!

"Ah, Jack. Help me bring out my black dress with a pink tip."

Azkadellia never knew what she does to a man, Jack felt very shocked and embarassed although he was semi appreciative. He went towards the wardrobe and took his time to find the dress so he could see her now. Her nightgown was just as sensual, but it wasn't black yet it was just as tempting.

"Your ladyship, I would like to discuss something."

Azkadellia frowned, she remembered him spying on her, but she too was aware he meant no harm after what he tried to tell her yesterday. Jack really reminded her of Ambrose... but he wasn't Ambrose at all. Ambrose was different perhaps... teasing and she loved him the most.

"Would it have any concern to spying?"

Azkadellia asked as she laid back on her bed and watched him with her hands smoothly on her exposing stomach. Jack would like to admire her but he was sure Mark would gorge his eyeballs out. Jack swallowed as he tried to think fluently.

"Yes and no, I heard the name you called out... I need to warn you..."

"Warn me? What about the name Ambrose?"

"It is because... My darling I FORBID that name."

Azkadellia's eyes widen in surprise, Mark seemed to be livid and he was about to kill. Jack wasn't sure who he would kill but... Jack was a coward, and he knew Azkadellia wasn't. She saw the look on Mark's face and on Jack's face. She then quickly said

"Leave Jack,"

Jack walked out quickly, and Mark did not care for Jack at all. Scrappy Jack did not mention that name but she did! Mark felt his blood boil the moment he heard that name roll of her tongue, because he detests that name. Azkadellia is truly someone who always made him angry.

"Sorry, I never knew that rule."

"I didn't think I ought to let you know, since I don't expect YOU to know the name."

Azkadellia looked surprised as she took a step back. The way Mark looked at her it was like he was going to kill her... She was afraid and she wanted more than anything to run now. He may not have mercy on her and kill her off or worse take what she had guarded for years before killing her. She wouldn't have it!

"Well, it is a common name."

"No it isn't!"

Hissed Mark as he yanked her arm and dragged her out of bed, she was afraid as her feet were clumsy when being pulled at such an unnatural brute force. She was scared but she kept on a brave front, she won't let herself go without a fight.

"You are going to be a good fiancee and tell me where is the man!"

Azkadellia then realized, Mark wanted to kill Ambrose! The look in his eyes was for Ambrose and he wanted to kill Ambrose... Gureia known for their military would allow them to easily overpower the O.Z Tinman and straight towards Ambrose. She couldn't let them get to Ambrose even if it was the last thing she'd do.

"No. How can I tell you something I don't know? I only always hear his name."

Mark saw something in her eyes, and he hated Ambrose even more. Azkadellia was willing to protect that bastard of a man and refuse to give in... infuriated him. He wanted to posess Azkadellia but he never knew to this extent, that he even wanted to kill Ambrose in her mind. Wipe out her memory and fill it up with Mark himself.

"You lie Azkadellia! Why do you protect him?"

Azkadellia look at him, his eyes burning with intense hate and dislike she felt like it was almost directed it at her. IF she told him she loved Ambrose it will all be over, she would probably never live to see the next day.

"I lie? That is an insult."

"I am not into games at the moment, Azkadellia, and if you refuse to tell me. I will just have to do what I do best."

Azkadellia closed her eyes as she awaited torture, but Mark merely dragged her as he took her to a room which scared her. She rather be killed. There was a cross, and there were ropes. She may be dead if not suffering until she died. He roughly placed her on the cross as he tied her hands and legs onto the stake before he stood there and admire his work.

She was on the cross but she was ever so beautiful, and her eyes were shut but there was tears of fear. Mark had never seen her cry so he would never know... how gut wrenching that felt when she did. Instantly, all his ideas of torture went out of the window, as he left her there.

"No food no water, and we will see how long we can starve you to death. Oh and perhaps I should torture scrappy Jack in your pleasure..."

Azkadellia cared about Jack in a friendlike way as she prayed to god and used whatever kind of magic she had left to sweep Jack out of the estate and away from Gureia. To her surprise she sent him to the one place she felt safe. She probably be whipped for this she thought. She eyed the whip at the corner... she also eyed many torture items in the room... She was stricken and scared... so scared.

Her mind whispered as Mark left the room...

_**Ambrose... I will protect you... and your memory alone should comfort me.**_

- To be Continued - 


	23. Chapter 23 Now Time is crucial

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter 23

At first, Jack was hiding in a small closet where Mark couldn't find him, next he was in front of the gates of the palace of O.Z. There were men on horses and they were all riding towards his direction when a tall and muscular man screamed

"HALT!"

The girl on the horse bore a deep resemblance to Azkadellia and he knew... she had whisked him away to protect him. In the end, he was the one who was protected. She got off her horse as she asked him.

"Are you lost?"

Jack shook his head as he gazed up at the furry lion like man, he seemed to be harmless and finally the last man on his horse. That man he recognise at once, although the zipper and his hair now messed up really makes him look different. He looked anxious to ride out and that was when he realized that perhaps they were off to save her!

"Please save Azkadellia..."

The instant that left his lips, Ambrose lifted him up to his own horse as he gave Cain the signal and Cain nodded before they all began riding. Jack would not believe his luck! He was on time, and they were going to save Azkadellia.

"You wrote that letter?"

Ambrose asked, Jack nodded. DG raised an eyebrow as she asked in a surprised voice.

"It takes 3 days to get here. How did you get here so fast?"

Jack would lie but there was no use, he decided he would tell them.

"Azkadellia whisked me here I think. Lord Mark caught her saying your name, Lord Ambrose."

Ambrose let out a small growl, as he continued to ride. DG wasn't satisfied.

"What do you mean when you say this Markovius man found her saying Glitch's name?"

Before Jack could ask what in the world was she talking about, Ambrose cut right in.

"He banned my name from the hallowed halls of that mansion."

"Not just banned my lord, he kills anyone who says it."

DG's breath hitched, Raw was sure his face drained of colour just like Cain and Ambrose. Ambrose could not get his horse to fly any faster... his hands gripped the reins hard, if he ever had to see Azkadellia dead, Ambrose could not guarantee Markovius would walk away alive.

"My sister..."

DG sniffed as she tried to wipe it away while she rode on, just as hard as Ambrose was. She like Ambrose wished that Azkadellia will live until they arrive. If Markovius dared to do any harm to her, he would really die a thousand deaths, first by Ambrose and then by her.

"Lord Mark might not kill her just yet. Lord Ambrose disappeared for years he might be trying to extort information about Lord Ambrose... something I think she refused to give thus why she sent me away."

"Damn it Azkadellia!"

Ambrose swore, why was she still doing this? To honor her promise? He'd rather her alive, not tortured and telling him what he wanted to know. He felt so guilty to Azkadellia, first he left her alone, while he was half brained said anything hateful and finally he would not be able to protect her from any more incoming pain, that was caused from the result of the family feud.

"Why did she send you here?"

Jack merely replied

"...Well, she was always protecting me from Lord Mark. So Lord Mark knows I am her one weakness he could get his hands on. She has nothing left there..."

Ambrose thought bitterly, she use to have nothing left anywhere since the fall of the dark witch. Not even he Ambrose was there for her when she needed him. Markovius better not try anything funny... or else the next thing that will be funny, will be his face smashed inwards.

"I am not so familiar but... my lord... I think Lord Mark is very taken with Azkadellia so I am not so convinced she might die."

Ambrose knew when to keep his mouth shut, and he did... with great effort. Markovius fond of something? He'd hate to think she may be subjected to something to Markovius's pleasure, he was so angry and so worried his brain may just overheat and die. On the other hand that would probably be his brain only...

The rest of the journey was silent until the suns were setting beneath the mountain.

"We will rest here for the night."

"No, we should go on!"

"Glitch, you know that we can't have enough energy if we keep pushing on!"

"If I can help to save one less night away from her then I will still move on."

"Glitch, we all want to... but I don't think we will have enough energy to push on... even I want to go on but I can't..."

Ambrose unsaddled as he joined the rest as the soldiers were already making camp, maybe DG was right, there is no point pushing on if they all end up exhausted, their plan would be ruined... and perhaps Azkadellia worked so hard for nothing... only to see his head roll on the floor.

"Come on Jack, you need to rest too."

Ambrose commanded in a weary and tired voice. He wished to push on but since he couldn't, he resorted to moping around. Helplessness was natural, but he never felt so anxious before. Never did he ever run a group so roughly. He always took his pace and had fun from time to time but he couldn't not when Azkadellia may be in trouble or dying.

Jack who was just as worried sat beside Ambrose, he forgotten he could not sit so close to what people considered royalty in his world. DG was watching some of the soldiers dancing and singing, she too was thinking of Azkadellia and how her family had broken apart and Azkadellia barely considered their parents as their parents but merely DG's.

In their minds, they called out to her in their minds...

_**Please be ok Azkadellia, we are coming...**_****

- To be continued -


	24. Chapter 24 The talk with Lord Edgar

Chapter 24

Azkadellia licked her lips, she could see the window from here, and it alone provided some light and to her it was beautiful. How long has it been since the day she stood together with Glitch under such a beautiful moon and admired it? It was probably 1 week ago, but to her... it felt like years.

She looked down at her belly as there was a red mark of a whip across her stomach. Mark did that when he found out she saved Jack from his wrath. He didn't like Azkadellia still having the upper hand. She held her screams in her mouth, but Mark was harsh with that whip. It hurts but she knew she would take it upon herself. She stared at Mark with defiance. Before Mark left, he kissed her roughly to remind her, who is her fiance.

She thought being tied here surrounded by horrfying things weren't so bad and neither was starving and dehydration. However, the ropes were biting her ankles and her wrists giving her pain, and she felt like the pain was there long enough that it went to the back of her mind.

It was worse than bruises these cuts, she thought miserably. Soon there was a candle and she saw one man she had not seen since her arrival. He seemed slightly angry and slightly sad for her. She didn't understand this man, and she thought she never would. This man raised the beast of a man and he himself looked harmless but the last time his warning reminded her how much Mark was like his father.

"...I did warn you to not cross Mark."

Azkadellia just gave him a small look as if she was not surprised he was here. He placed the candle down as he stood there and said

"Why did you mention his name?"

"Because I thought of him."

Azkadellia didn't feel like lying at this moment, but she didn't want to let him in on anything either. This man was more diplomatic, he would use his kind tone and evil tone when he see fit and neccessary. She had enough of torture today, so she was happy to play along, not wanting to figure out how this man can be evil.

"You are one amazing girl Azkadellia, to withstand his fury and yet still manage to keep him from really truly killing you is an amazing feat."

She looked at him before she looked at the red marks on her belly and her ankles and wrists. did he honestly think this was not going to lead anywhere? She was heading for death, and this was what she knew very well. Slow and painful death, the one she must have deserved for torturing people and killing seers as well as destroying families. She deserved nothing less.

"I on the other hand have no trouble having you killed and thrown on the streets as an example. However, it is not my fury that you mentioned his name, it is Mark'."

Azkadellia shivered in fear, the way the man looked scary and she was getting an image of her dead body on the streets. She wasn't entirely too scared but she guessed it must have been her luck not to be engaged to him.

"I am grateful."

She replied earnestly, the man blinked as he stared at her for a full minute before a small smile appeared on his face. Lord Edgar always saw her lying and fighting her way against Mark and sometimes he saw her defiant eyes but never had he seen such an earnest expression on her face.

He wasn't a horrible man, he had to have a mask so others would fear. In fact, he was convinced she was the key to locking Mark in place... however after so many years of never hearing Ambrose's name... to think she had said the name Ambrose when he wasn't present... he wanted to hear her say Ambrose's name once more.

"...Say his name again. I will make sure Mark doesn't come at you this time."

Azkadellia looked at him, she saw an old man looking for something from her. She for a moment felt like he was hoping to hear the name of someone he truly cared about... son. She closed her eyes and breathed in as she opened her eyes and looked at the moonlight, a smile appeared on the corners of her mouth as she whispered like the wind or a nightingale.

"...Ambrose..."

It was filled with over blowing love for the name, the way her voice wrap around such a name made other men crave to hear her say their name in such ardour and such adoration. The way her eyes light up and the way the most beautiful smile curled on her lips... if only Ambrose could see it, he might fall into a puddle and melt perhaps.

Lord Edgar saw what he wanted to see, though it pains him to admit it. Maybe it wasn't fair to keep her here and perhaps it wouldn't be the best idea to let her marry him. But he was sure Mark would never let it happen... he would probably kill his own father to keep her.

"...Lady you made the wrong decision in coming here."

Azkadellia knew the man didn't sound so scary any longer, she used the same tone she used on Jack when he said she shouldn't have come.

"This is what I deserve."

Azkadellia replied as she stared at him in the eyes, Lord Edgar watched her expressions fleetingly pasted her face. He recognised the same expression the some other's person many years before that, it was the same.

"You know... I had a son, he had the same expression on his face. But he never said he deserved it."

"You mean Mark?"

Lord Edgar chuckled as he replied

"No, I had two sons, "

Before Azkadellia could ask, Lord Edgar cut right through.

"Who it was, no longer matters, he left many years ago. He felt guilty too, he lead and fought hard to keep our reputation even when he was just a kid, but never once did he think it was right or his calling, so he left. However, what I wanted you to know is that sometimes, things aren't neccessary how it was panned out to be. White or black."  
What, I'd like you to know is that sometimes there are things that had to be done and sometimes we pay by doing everything we can to fix the situation than hurt ourselves because there are people who loves us just as much as those we stole from others."

Before waiting for Azkadellia to answer he left the room as he walked down the halls and disappeared. Azkadellia blinked her tears away, for she had never thought people would wake up in worry or panic and perhaps sadness to hear that she had died. Ambrose, she would never leave in peace to see him or DG cry for her. One tear is enough for her to rot in hell for eternity.

Azkadellia can't understand... she had caused so much pain and grief for others... she did not know how to atone for it anymore. Moping didn't work and punishment and pain did not really made her feel that she had paid for her pain correctly. Was living her life out and changing the world the best way to start? Who would follow the dark Queen and wipe this place clear of any stain which she had caused.

"What have I done?"

- To be continued -


	25. Chapter 25 Inflitration

Disclaimer : I do not own TinMan

Chapter 25

Tension had built throughout the 3 days, and Ambrose felt like he was coming closer to the one place he had abandoned so many years ago. They were not able to bring the infantry with them, so they decided to leave one Cain's most trusted Tinman to control the army while the rest decided to go inside to further investigate.

Jack suggested Ambrose wore some disguise, and soon enough Ambrose was dressed in one of the Tinman outfits and apparently DG came prepared as she pulled out a silver wig with long hair as they helped Ambrose into the most ridiculous wig.

"I look like a girl."

Ambrose flipped his silver locks as he grumbled, and he gave a small twirl. DG giggled as she tied it into a nice ponytail, it made him look indefinately feminine and his stature made it possible to look feminine.

"Ok, so this is tha plan, DG and Cain will check out the surrounds, we are looking for a type of bricks that are not resistant to this powder. Sprinkle a bit and if it does form a hole, we have it. Raw and I will walk around surveying the inner walls. Jack you stay here, if Azkadellia sent you out of this place, you are most likely hunted."

"How do you expect to get in?"

"I will proclaim that I am her sister DG and wishes to see Azkadellia!"

"He would be suspicious! Have we no other choice?"

"That is why Glitch sticks with Raw and I stick with Cain. But I will investigate inner walls."

"Out of the question! We still need to come back out!"

"... True. How do you suggest we go in?"

"I will go in with DG, after all our plans involve being inside. Cain and Raw inspect the outer walls."

"Alright smarty pants, how do you suggest we communicate?"

"That my friend is easy... I have communication devices."

Ambrose brought out small box like equipment. He created this contraption years ago, he made it when they were at war with Azkadellia. It was perfect to use in this situation! This equipment was not the only other older experiment. Ambrose has been going through all of his older experiments and took some sucessful ones.

Once they all had their communication devices, the four, Raw, DG, Cain and Ambrose made their way towards the tall thick walls of Gureia.

"Who goes there!"

A man with big broad shoulders and muscular all around asked in a deep and heavy accented voice.

"I am Princess DG from the O.Z, the head of my royal guard Captain Cain, his vice... Glitch and my closest advisor and seer Raw. I am here to visit my dearest sister Princess Azkadellia!"

DG said in her most royal tone, internally she felt rather giddy because it was the first time she tried to impose her power. The guard looked lost for words, he told his other man to stand out guard as he went inside.

Everyone was sweating bullets hoping against hope that they would really allow them through without being taken into custody. The big brute of a man walked back out, he seemed slightly surprised as he replied in a gruff voice.

"Come right through, HOWEVER! Only 2 are allowed in."

"Honestly I feel so safe to hear that,"

DG said in a very alarmed tone, as she tried to fuss knowing the man would never budge.

"Sorry Princess, its our lord's orders. We obey."

"Fine! Captain Cain... Seer Raw, you all will wait for me and camp the night, I shall send a letter to let you know all is safe, and you all may return. Vice Captain Glitch comes with me."

The man obviously had no idea why she would have such an arrangement. Seers definitely not allowed but to choose her vice captain instead of her captain?

"bu...but your highness..."

"Nonesense! You shall await my futher orders."

DG had no idea what it felt like to act as an authoratative figure but to see the look in their eyes, it was natural.

"Very well..."

Cain and Raw retreated and the guard made sure they were a great distance away. But he was laughing at being suspicious, what can a mere 2 tinman and one seer do? He then said in the same gruff voice

"Follow me."

DG and Ambrose then followed the big man into the city. As they walk by the saw many bulky guards strolling and talking to each other, the wives were tiny and meek little things. The prostitutes were seductive and voluptious.

DG cringe at such a strong but dark city, she could barely feel the sunlight on her skin. She was surrounded by the bulky men, however she was surprised when there was a man smaller and thinner overthrow one of the bulky people. DG was surprised as she looked at Ambrose who saw that scene happen on the corner of his eye, she held her tongue when she saw the clear cold look from his eyes.

They entered a large estate that was protected by another layer of bricks but this must have been the interior wall they were thinking of.

"A very sturdy wall, how I am sure this will all protect my sister?"

"This wall is made of one of the strongest bricks,"

"Oh! Well, I must give thanks to the architect, his name or her name if you please?"

The guard scoffed as he replied

"No woman could build this, a man did. But we are forbidden to say his name."

The guard marched them on as they walked, DG threw a cautious glance at Ambrose who in turn had small light in his eyes, DG knew instantly this was the work of yours faithfully Ambrose.

Now that they were in, there may be hopes after all! To find her sister and save her from Gureia and get her out of here.

"Welcome to our humble abode... Princess DG."

Ambrose froze in shock to hear the voice he was so sure was the voice of the one man he had been dreaming of fighting for the whole three days... It wouldn't be him would it?

- To be continued - 


	26. Chapter 26 Being searched!

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 26

Mark was suspicious indeed, why had the Princess all of the sudden wishes to visit her dear sister? His Azkadellia? Mark refused to let her down, though she looked weaker everyday, she refused to give in. Mark didn't know why, but he felt some sort of jealousy every time she replied with snide remarks when he asked her about Ambrose.

"Welcome to our Humble abode Princess DG."

This Princess was no where near as beautiful as Azkadellia, she had wide curious eyes and she looked like she was probably very sheltered. She couldn't even be compared to the woman he had with him as his fiancee.

"Thank you, where is my sister?"

DG demanded, she was a spoilt little princess. Mark refused to let her get to him, in fact if he did anything under the survailience of her vice captian, Glitch they call him? He looked familiar but his eyes were cold and hard, reminds him of the true warriors and his silver hair made his eyes colder than possible.

"I am afraid my darling Fiancee is unwell."

DG felt her heart clench in fear, but relief all the same because it meant that she wasn't dead or else he would denied them access to this place in the first place. DG then replied with much confidence.

"Then I don't want to sit here and talk, I need to see her! She is sick and I need to be by her side."

Mark eyed the demanding girl, if he could have it, she would be dangling on the roof... gagged. DG as if sensing he was getting hostile frowned and even her bodyguard seemed to be highly aware.

"...She is still sleeping, I am afraid even an old man like me is not allowed to see her. My son has been absolutely insistent he looks after her."

The man plump and balding stepped in. He looked like he was the owner of the house, and as DG could see from the corner of her eyes, faint shock was registered in Ambrose's eye. The old man had recognition in his eyes but he said

"I am so sorry, but this is standard procedures and we need you all to be checked. Throughly."

DG was going to insist otherwise but Ambrose took her shoulder and shook his head. DG who seemed to be calm allowed some of the people to check them.

"I am insulted! I don't care if my Vice Captain thinks it's necessary, I am almost your sister-in-law! Show some respect!"

Lord Edgar's face darken as he replied in a dangerous tone and it looked like he had just grown several feet. He was intimedating.

"Would you like to be thrown out? For I can not tolerate such insolence."

DG immediately wrapped it up as she allowed them to search in peace. DG was worried, they had no time to deposite the things they had and that included the small box and she had no idea how to explain it.

She was surprised that Ambrose was not the least fazed, and worse thing was that, he happened to have all the gadgets, the only thing in her bag was the communication bag apart from her usual clothes and make up, which Ambrose advised strongly she should bring.

"What is this?"

One of the bulky guards pointed at the bag of powder that was in Ambrose's bag. Ambrose looked at the bag of powder and then at the bulky guard. He merely replied in an expressionless way.

"It is the facial powder that Princess Azkadellia wears, lavender scented. Her favourite."

DG didn't know that, but she was holding in her laughter as she saw the bulky man stare at the nice silken pouch he was holding and sniffed it. Surprisingly the bulky man dipped a finger in and wiped it across Ambrose's face before agreeing it was face powder.

"What is this then?"

The bulky man asked as he pulled out the small box, DG was at lost on what to say but managing to stay calm she remembered what Ambrose said to her before they got in.

_"If anyone asks, pressed the small red button and everything will be alright."_

DG took it from his fingers as she pressed the red button and all of the sudden she could hear Cain's singing voice, which reminded her of him showering and singing. She let out a burst of laughter as she replied through her laughter.

"I forgot it was in there, my most brilliant scientist created this to record voices. What you are hearing now is my Captian Cain head of the Tinman division singing in the shower."

Ambrose grinned as he said

"He was rather tone deaf, I mean, it was not appropriate of you princess."

The bulky man had a small smile creeping up onto his face as he heard the singing. Ambrose went forth to switch it off as he then stood back again and allowed the man to further search him. Truly there was nothing else in there except some wall paper and magazines on weddings. They lifted and eyebrow at what Ambrose was carrying in his luggage.

"I was told to carry them since there was not enough place in her luggage to carry those."

"Well, I was planning on helping her decide her wall paper and her wedding gown. Horrible to go without them."

DG never usually cared but now that they are playing such a game, may as well let it pass through. Mark got bored of their checking said he would go and see if Azkadellia was fit enough to see them.

"Well, Sorry we had to do such a terrible thing. They will lead you to your respective rooms, close to Azkadellia's of course, and Princess DG's will be next to yours VIce Captain Glitch. Enjoy your stay here, I am sure Azkadellia will be happy to you see when she is well enough."

They were guided away, DG seemed to relax a little more now, Ambrose on the other hand had a frown on his face. Although it was not nearly as obvious, she was sure Ambrose found something doesn't fit. DG couldn't care less at the moment, for all she wants is to find Azkadellia.

- To be Continued -


	27. Chapter 27 Azkadellia's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 27

Azkadellia's days has been a blur, Mark fed her a little bit of water to avoid her from dying. He wanted her alive and for the first time in his life he wanted someone to live even after they said the forbidden word.

"My darling, seems like your sister is here to visit you."

Azkadellia thought she was hallucinating or her ears were cheating. She opened one bleary eye as she saw Mark, the man who she came to detest, despite how she does hate him she shares an understanding of him. He probably had feelings and at some point it vanished and he wanted to be strong to make everyone stare at him once more. Those feelings she was once going through.

"DG...?"

Azkadellia only could say in a soft voice as Mark went close to her as he for the first time in his life he held her. Properly.

"...Yes DG. But you won't see her until you tell me where that man is..."

Azkadellia couldn't think, her eyes were hazy and her life was slowly weakining as she made no noise. She was going back to sleep and going to forget that she ever heard that DG was here. She didn't want DG hurt but she will not let Mark find Ambrose regardless of what ever he plans.

"...Why wouldn't you yield to me?"

Mark tried to shake her, as her head shook her curls fell everywhere but she was so pale and she was sweating. Torture must have taken its toll on her body as she did not move and not utter another word. Mark was panicking... in the past many women which were treated with abuses didn't last these many days and they would scared and petrified that they would tell him anything and bow to him, and what he did to them was no where near what he was doing to her.

Azkadellia opened her eyes every time he comes and tried to take information out of her. Her dark starry eyes slowly loosing her light and life. It was flowing out of her and yet she refused to tell him anything when she was guaranteed she would survive.

"Azkadellia, I am asking you one last time. If you do not say it... Your little sister will be up on the stake right beside you..."

Azkadellia was shaken as she reopened her eyes as her eyes filled with tears as she replied in a soft almost too soft like she was trying to breath while she said so.

"DG... is protected... you...can't touch her... you do it... I will die..."

Azkadellia was so beautiful, Mark always knew it. She was so damn beautiful and yet always flying away from him. His beautiful butterfly and he couldn't keep her in his hands. She can't die, but his stubborn hate was more than enough to pull him away. He said angrily.

"You will have to die on this stake then. If you will not obey me... you will die, you hear me Azkadellia?"

Azkadellia's eyes fluttered shut, she could barely keep her heart rate beating normally. Her whole body was burning and she was feeling weaker and weaker. She could not keep awake even if she tried to. Even if Ambrose tried, she may not wake up. She breathed...

"Gladly..."

Mark clenched his fist in pure hatred for himself and for her. He knew he won't let her die, this was a first time he gave an empty threat and she seemed ready to die. Ambrose, Mark thought angrily, when he finds Ambrose he will die first and show it to Azkadellia before Mark will walked away.

_"You will let me know where is stone... or you will rot here forever."_

"Gladly"

Azkadellia's mind was in the past the moment she uttered the words gladly... today, being tied to the stake allowed her to understand the meaning and why her mother said such hurtful words. She wanted to protect something greater and to protect it, they must sacrifice something in return. She could hear his anger when he said so, she could tell he felt the same thing she felt when she was the dark witch.

Suddenly, she understood Lord Edgar's words. He wanted her to save his son, for no one could understand his pain and reach that deep into his heart like she could. She too wanted him to turn back, and wanted to save him like DG who saved her just in time. Thinking of that, she slowly peeled her eyes open and as she tried to keep herself breathing, she said in a very weakened voice.

"Why... do this Mark? You... are... clearly... hurting. I...won't lie... and because I know... how you feel... here is something you... need to know... I..."

Her breath hitched, Mark had his full attention on her, his eyes were wide and in surprise. She thinks she knows how he feels, and for some odd reason, he would like it very much to see just how much she understood him and to what extent. Also what did she want him to know...

"...removed... his brain... in my... reign."

Mark knew, she was being honest, after so many fiercesome battles between them both, she finally caved? Mark didn't think she caved, instead she was trying something, to save him for some reason or another. In her eyes there was no pity but mainly her cry to him, she wanted him to see something he didn't want to... Her feelings pouring out of her eyes resembled those which reflected in her eyes... his pain. Perhaps because of it that he was worried and defensive.

"You finally give in Azkadellia?"

"...Mark...I... only want to let... you know... nothing good... comes out from... revenge."

Mark for the first time was scared of Azkadellia, not because she threatened him or became the dark witch. She whispered the 3 words he had never heard anyone dare to say to him. Let alone when they were tied up on a stake and almost dying.

"I...cared... and... that... will... never change... no matter what..."

Mark left without another word, he was afraid yes, but to have someone to say that was beginning to warm the depths of his heart.

- To be continued -


	28. Chapter 28 Carrying out the Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 28

"You!"

Cain hissed towards the communicator as DG and Ambrose laughed a little at Cain being upset.

"What is it Cain?"

Ambrose asked in the most polite way possible, Cain was still hissing as he said

"How dare you record me in the shower!"

DG asked

"How did you know again? I think I missed it, because you have been screaming you were going to kill Glitch the moment we switched on the communicator."

"That is because every time you switch it on, that is the first thing you'd hear. Naturally this was revenge for Cain giving me all the hard work."

"Why wasn't Raw or DG's singing recorded huh?"

Cain demanded, DG merely giggled as Ambrose shook them all out of stupor.

"Anyway, get a move on."

"Right."

Grunted Cain as he shut the communicator and Ambrose was switching off on the other side.

"...By the way what was the powder?"

"Well, it was the dissolving powder, but there is no time to waste."

"One last question Glitch, why were you looking caught?"

Ambrose frowned as he replied in a quiet voice.

"... My father is never so easy on people. He would have requested to have things double checked. Except I think he knows who I am."

DG gasped as she then asked concerned.

"Will he give us up?"

Ambrose shook his head as he replied

"If he hasn't yet, doesn't mean he won't."

Together they left, DG pretended to be strolling the walls as Ambrose slipped some powder once in awhile and noting where they all were.

"Didn't he say this was made from the strongest bricks?"

Voiced DG after she witnessed the 10th block that they had found not resistent to the powder.

"Well, I didn't like what I built. So I added some malfuntioning walls to them in hopes people may inflitrate. Guess people believed it indestructable."

Shrugged Ambrose as they made their rounds, They found 15 ideal locations as they walked back into the room and switched on the communicatior once more.

"I found 15 locations outside of the walls, you?"

"We found 15 too, strange Glitch..."

Ambrose smiled, as he replied

"I always liked making it even."

"We planted them as we went, so is that ok?"

"...Yes, I will plant the rest tonight."

"DG, Glitch, be careful in there. With that sicko it may be hard trying not to get caught."

"You guys take care too. Also, we light it at 12 noon. That is when guards get lazy, so we observed."

They switched it off, and soon Ambrose and DG helped make the bombs before placing it into her small bag as they walked around the same spots and discreetly planting the bombs. Ambrose was very aware of each of the guards as he was sure they weren't looking when DG planted them.

DG and Ambrose were walking back from their sucessful night, they saw the old man standing outside of DG's room. DG was so shocked and afraid, Ambrose took his place in front of her after sensing her fear before he asked

"Yes Lord Edgar?"

The man turned and merely smiled at the two of them before he said in a calm but scary tone. It was a tone which could mean almost anything.

"Would you care to take a walk with me Vice Captain Glitch? I would like to talk to you about certain rules regarding the security around the area."

DG clamped on Ambrose's hand, Ambrose placed an assuring hand on her as he replied

"It is ok, I will go and talk."

-To be continued -


	29. Chapter 29 Caught!

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 29

Ambrose and Lord Edgar were walking together in the large mansion, but in pure silence. They reached Lord Edgar's library as Lord Edgar opened the door and stepped inside, Ambrose merely followed him inside. Once the door clicked Lord Edgar looked at the window.

"Did you plant bombs near my mansion walls?"

Ambrose didn't think he'd be fooled so he was not surprised or caught. Lord Edgar sounded intimedating but Ambrose was not scared as he had been trained since he was a little boy.

"Yes I did."

Lord Edgar turned and as he asked in a deep dark tone.

"Are you planning on blowing up the walls of the city, Son?"

Ambrose never faltered, he knew exactly what his father always did and so he was now accustomed and was not afraid when his father question him with such a tone. He could see the heavy weight he carried when he let out a word.

"Yes."

"I see, are you planning to blow up my mansion?"

Ambrose replied in a calm tone as if they were suddenly talking about the weather.

"Well, a few minor scratches here and there."

The silence was dead heavy as they glared at each other, if DG was in this room she would have sounded the red alert but Ambrose see no need to raise the alarm, since he was convinced this was only a 'discussion'.

"I was getting tired of those dumb grey walls you built, they were downright ugly, but I do want my frontier fixed up. Also, when you scratch my walls, I want to have lavender colour for those walls."

Ambrose couldn't help it, his old man never failed to be so charming. If anyone heard this conversation they were sure these two were just talking about a house refurbishment. If anyone who knew them and had overheard this conversation they would say... 'so this is where he inherited his brilliance from!'

"Phew, I always hoped those walls would annoy you. I mean I painted it grey, and made 15 faults in it."

"I hated 15, reminded me of you when you ran away. Also, I hated that number in general, ugly horrible number, Listen carefully."

Ambrose immediately joined his father on the side of the window as the man whispered.

"That smart little princess, tell her there is a room on that map she should know isn't a walk in wardrobe, but a small walkway down towards the chamber room."

Ambrose's fist clutched tightly and even his face grew pale as his expression on his face was fury and hatred. Lord Edgar could really see what this woman can do to two of his own children but he saw her recently, and there was no time. Mark should have learnt by now what his own feelings truly were, but he has been stubborn and she was growing weaker.

"Do me a favor... don't bear this grudge any longer."

"I can't. Not until every scar she will bear is inflicted onto his own skin."

"Son, you better listen to me. That makes you no better than him."

Ambrose let out a low growl in reply, he highly doubt he'd even remain human when he sees Azkadellia adorned with any ugly cuts or bruises.

"...I will see what she wishes."

"I see you pledged your soul to her already?"

Ambrose turned to see the look on his fathers face before he said in a low tone, his anger faded because of the look on his father's face.

"She is everything to me..."

"I know, because you actually stepped into Gureia. For that I am grateful to her, but she reminded me of you in the past, and I assume it is all fixed?"

"She cured me before she sank into that depth."

"She is helping Mark as we speak, but she is only able to carry on for so long. What you all are going through reminds me of myself and your mother. I was just the same..."

Ambrose appreciated what his father was saying, and it has been a long time he had really seen his father and he really appreciated it more than he appreciated anything his father had ever done for him.

"Noon... and thank you... for everything. One last question."

Ambrose strode towards the door as he asked in a very formal tone.

"I might be a bit colour blind, will it be ok if the scratches were painted baby pink?"

Lord Edgar broke into a smile as he said in a firm tone,

"You stupid man, go get your eyes checked before you decide to repaint my damages."

"Gladly."

Ambrose left leaving a father to remember the old times they spent together as father and son and perhaps relishing the talk he had with his son that he had not seen for almost 15 years. Well, like he said... he hated 15.

- To be continued -

Ok, so Lord Edgar is damned nice, well... I couldn't help it. It made sense to me...


	30. Chapter 30 Finding Azkadellia

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 30

"Are you sure that baldy won't sound the alarm?"

Whispered DG as she watched the clock and noted that they had at least 10 minutes before they carried out their plan.

"I second DG, no offense to your old man but can he be trusted?"

Ambrose replied to the receiver and to DG as he asked

"And why let us out? Why not sound the alarm? Clearly he isn't going to do a thing."

Cain and Raw had nothing more to contribute. They had to be doing it at the same time... so it would be a collosal distraction from anything else... perfect opportunity to check out the walk in wardrobe. He was sure his father was not lying, that room had be abandoned since the day his father came to power, Markovius may just use it.

The moment struck 12 when all the walls surrounding the frontier collapsed and right after that the walls around the mansion collapsed. Every army man was rushing towards each and every place which they had distinctly heard the sound.

Once that had occured, Ambrose and DG quickly slipped out of sight acting like the terrified ladies and maids of the house. They managed to slip into the walk in wardrobe and sure enough there was a walk way.

DG and Ambrose spent no time trying to get to the end of the walkway when the saw the one door at the very end of the walkway. That had to be the room where Azkadellia was kept... it just had to be the place. They had arrived outside the door as they held their breaths, they had no idea what to expect and what to see.

The door slowly creaked open and that was all the energy needed as the door swung ajar as DG let out a small gasp. Ambrose felt his blood boil and he almost saw red, he thought thinking of Mark doing anything to Azkadellia made his stomach recoil? It was worse than that, his heart sank as he felt like his mind being blown into plenty of tiny pieces.

On the stake being tied there was Azkadellia, her soft curls and only in her sleeping gown which showed an exposed belly and it was red and raw. Her wrists and ankles were bleeding. The final blow towards DG and Ambrose was the pale, sweating, her lips dry and her chest was only going up very slowly as if she is loosing her life.

DG was already crying as she reached towards Azkadellia and quickly untying her hands. Ambrose felt like he was lost and very angry. He helped as he stood there with his hands outstreched so Azkadellia would fall right into his arms.

Once Azkadellia's arms came free, her body slumped into Ambrose's waiting arms. The moment he held her in his arms, he realized she was very warm but to hold her there in his arms steadied his heartbeat. He felt calmer with his arms around her body, it made him feel complete. No matter what she said about making him whole, she forgot one important component. Herself.

"Az..."

Once her legs came free, Ambrose lifted her up with ease and to his despair she was so thin and weak as it was almost scary. DG tried to feed her some water as Azkadellia's motors were working slightly better and drank. DG tried to rub her hands, Ambrose took to stroking her hair. Azkadellia opened one bleary eye as she saw a silvered hair man and DG...

"Am... I..."

"You are safe now Azkadellia, you are safe."

Ambrose took her closer into his arms, but Azkadellia recognised that voice anywhere. She always dreamed of his voice when she was alone and afraid. She missed him, she forced herself to look at him... He sure looked different.

"Am...brose..."

She was so weak, but she turned to DG as she threw a weak smile at her sister who was sobbing so hard. Azkadellia's eyes had tears as she whispered with a squeaky voice.

"...DG... your... safe... thank goodness..."

"Az, you are so silly! You should worry about yourself!"

Azkadellia suddenly recognized the warmth and realize this was no dream. She tried to push away as she said softly and weakly.

"N..No... Ma...mark's...coming... ru..run..."

"No!"

Ambrose said vehemently as he held her tighter as Azkadellia felt absolute fear for him. He felt so guilty as he knew she was so strong willed to protect them.

"Azkadellia is MINE!"

- To be Continued -

Dun dun dun~~~ Mark is here! 


	31. Chapter 31 Proclaimation of War

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 31

Suddenly at the door way, Mark appeared and for the first time his eyes recognised the face he had hated for years. Ambrose, his trruly hated brother had finally showed himself, what infuriated him was how close Azkadellia was in his arms. She was tightly in his embrace and Mark hated it.

"Ambrose."

Mark spat his name out like he was talking about a vile creature, Ambrose pulled of his silver wig to show his zipper and his crazy hair style. Azkadellia drank in his sight, her weak hand brushed gently across his face in wonder. She missed him...

"...Markovius."

They had a glare at each other before Mark started snarling at Ambrose as he said

"Give me back Azkadellia, she is MY fiancee."

"No, I won't. If Azkadellia was happy with you, perhaps... but even then I would never stop chasing after her."

Mark was angry, Ambrose had everything Mark ever wanted! He had mother's love, he had father's wit and enjoyed witty comments and finally the newest person he had ever come to truly care about was... in his arms!

"...You steal everything from me...Even my own fiancee?"

Ambrose hung on to Azkadellia, he was never going to let her go back to that monster as he hissed

"You never looked after her properly... look at her Markovius, LOOK! She is pale and feverish and to top it all off... her injuries are unforgivable. ALL you ever tried to instill was fear."

Mark looked at Azkadellia, her body so thin and her pale face... the first time he ever felt a heartache and guilt for what he had done.

"...M..a...rk..."

Azkadellia was trying so hard to talk to him, she tried to wriggle free from Ambrose's arms but Ambrose refused to let her go back to Mark. Ambrose was puzzled when Azkadellia wanted to make her way to him... did she love him?

"I am... going to kill you Ambrose! GIVE HER BACK!

"Don..don't kill Ambrose..."

Azkadellia once having heard that outburst clung onto Ambrose's shirt as she tried to shake her head.

"I'll go back... spare Ambrose..."

"Stop this Azkadellia, Stop it. You have done enough to save me... I will handle it myself."

"Don't... hurt Mark... he...is...like...me."

Azkadellia looked hurt and she was still keen on saving this beast... DG knew what Azkadellia meant. Azkadellia is trying to prevent the past from happening again.

"Azkadellia is protecting you Mark, she wants nothing more than for you to realize!"

Mark merely stood there and snarled at her

"...NO she is not, she is trying to convince me not to kill Ambrose! She is defending the damned man."

DG stood to her ground, she handled the situation before, Ambrose haven't. Ambrose suddenly remembered what his father had said yesterday night.

_"Do me a favor... don't bear this grudge any longer."_

Has he been bearing a grudge all this time? His father was right, there is no need to bear this grudge any longer, it has been long enough they had avoided this fight. Now Azkadellia has given them a chance to sort out some long term hate against each other.

"DG, it is alright. It has been awhile Markovius, I agree it is time we finish off what we started all those years ago."

Ambrose removed his sleeve to show his shoulder, which had a tatto which bore symbol that was seen outside the mansion. Mark stared at it, he smirked as he too lifted his own sleeve to reveal the same tattoo mark.

"An official battle, on the same stakes in 2 days time."

- To be continued -

Finale face off is coming! 


	32. Chapter 32 Reunion with Azkadellia

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter 32

With that, Mark turned to leave as he said no other words to say to his hated brother. Ambrose never said another word as he and DG helped get Azkadellia into her own room. Once settled, they sent for a doctor. While waiting for the doctor to come out, Cain and Raw finally arrived inside as he said

"It was so strange, we were fighting pure brutes and all of the sudden, the bell rung and they all retreated and let us in."

Ambrose merely said

"Well, because two representatives on each end decided to end it with one fight. Diplomatic."

Raw then asked,

"Is Azkadellia ok?"

Ambrose frowned and he seemed to be biting back a comment as DG replied in a sad tone

"...She is in a terrible state,"

"...You ok Ambrose?"

Ambrose nodded as he laid back and waiting for the doctor, internally he was praying perhaps she would survive. That fever may take longer than one week at least to completely heal, but the whole process considering side damages would be quite a week.

Azkadellia, why did she go through all this just so she could protect him? Did she truly think she would live on with Mark doing everything he could to drive the information out of her? She also begged him... like his father asked of him. They both want this to end, they believe behind every bad man or woman something must have been done to change them.

Azkadellia wanted him to fix it... he had been running from this for 15 years. It was 15 years of bliss, while his brother lived in a different bliss, his abusive use of his power... and someone had to show him that, there is another way get over their mother's death.

The doctor came out, banishing Ambrose's thoughts as they all waited for his assessment.

"The injuries plus the days without food and water took a huge toll on her body. I suggest you keep feeding her liquids, and food that are almost liquid in nature. Her body needs nurishment and she has accumilated a fever due to the stress and injuries."

The doctor looked up from his parchment and he looked at all the expressions on their faces as he said in a calm and comforting voice.

"I have already wrapped her injuries, she will be well in say two weeks time. She is ready to see you all now, it is strange she hasn't completely collapsed but it seems something is troubling her, for she requested I gave her some medicine to keep her energized for 3 whole hours... I hope you all will put it to rest, so that she will finally sleep."

The rest didn't need anymore reminding as they all went inside. Sure enough, Azkadellia looked wide awake and her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes rested on the four courageous warriors as she smiled at DG and finally at Ambrose... she was so touched that the rest were willing to come out to save her. She greeted the two first.

"Mr. Cain and Mr. Raw... I can't thank you enough for coming out here to save me..."

Azkadellia slowly lifted her hand towards Cain as Cain took it and gave it a firm shake. They all noted how her wrists were bandaged with care. Azkadellia then said to Raw when Raw naturally outstreched his hand to hers.

"No... You don't want to see what I saw. I have no idea how to shake you hand... but... perhaps..."

DG stepped up and patted Raw on the shoulder as finally she dropped beside Azkadellia as she took her into a hug.

"Az... Az... Why did you do this to yourself?"

Azkadellia wrapped her arms around her slowly and they all noted she winced when she tried.

"...Would you...believe... it was fate?"

"No it isn't! You chose this place because of what it was!"

DG insisted, Ambrose had to agree. Watching her now like this, it was heart breaking and to think she decided this was what she was meant to go through makes him angry to allow her to think this way.

"...I use to believe... this was what I...deserved. I forgot... about your feelings... DG."

"Did you not consider my feelings either Azkadellia?"

Azkadellia turned her eyes towards the one man who was truly worried for her and what shocked her the most was the flame in his eyes. They weren't ones of hate, but the ones of anguish.

- To be continued -


	33. Chapter 33 The grand confession

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 33

Ambrose strode out from behind Cain and Raw as his eyes glinted with slight anger and mostly anguish... Azkadellia's eyes registered and fear came from her voice as she replied...

"...I have... done..."

Ambrose took her other hand as his eyes that were masked with anger dissapated and she saw the raw sadness in his eyes which caused her heart to ache.

"Done? What have you done? I abandoned you when you needed me the most and you were here protecting me all this while... how do you think I feel?"

Ambrose asked softly, Cain and Raw looked embarassed as DG slapped the two men and beckoned them to give the two of them SOME space, not hover over them as if they were watching guinea pigs.

"I am sorry Ambrose... I didn't mean to..."

"You probably didn't Azkadellia, but I want you to know... What ever you have done in the past, you have already atoned to me fully. I never hated you, I was probably shocked and betrayed at first... but you didn't think I couldn't hear you all those years you sat beside me in that small cold place."

Azkadellia's eyes widen as she whispered

"...You heard everything?"

Ambrose nodded as he placed another hand on her hand, he said

"I heard everything, I could not say a word doesn't mean I wasn't listening... All these annuals, I heard you and I know what you went through was enough to atone for everything you ever did to me. Also..."

Ambrose leaned in to kiss her forehead as a tear came out from the corner of her eyes. He then looked at her directly. His deep brown met the dark grey as he said with a small smile on his face.

"Is it appropriate to say you taxed my feelings? And I have to say, I am in love with you. But, I didn't think you needed to go that far to test and see if I would bend."

Azkadellia, for the first time they had ever seen in annuals smiled. That smile they had only seen in the mirror or projectory... it was so much more beautiful when she smiled in reality. Everything about the evil witch can be forgotten at such a lovely smile. She slapped him weakly on the arm as she said

"That... was for taking so long Ambrose... I love you a lot."

"HuRM!"

Ambrose and Azkadellia suddenly saw Cain with a small flush across his face as DG was watching with her smile wider than a cheshire and Raw had two hands covering his eyes but his hands were useless as his fingers opened gaps so he could still see. Ambrose smirked as he replied

"Some people should really ought to know WHEN to get out of the room and when to STAY in the room."

"Sorry buddy, but we couldn't give up a free show, except it became a little too intense."

Grinned Cain as Ambrose lifted his eyebrows. DG chirpped happily...

"Yeah... It is the best Romance movie I have ever watched. Personally."

"Raw thinks... cute..."

Ambrose distinctly coloured and Azkadellia although looking a bit flushed could dismiss it as fever.

"I think it is time everyone here knows about my past. You all deserve to know, and I should not have kept it a secret.

They all sat there silent and waiting, as Ambrose took a seat next to Azkadellia and took her hand as he retold his story...

- To be continued -


	34. Chapter 34 Mark's past

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter 34

_"Big brother, see what I hunted?"_

Ambrose looked at his younger brother Markovius and smiled at the small rabbit which he had hunted, Markovius was only 5. Ambrose ruffled his brother's hair in pride as he replied

"Very good! You might want to show mom, I am sure she would be proud."

"You think?"

Ambrose nodded as he watched his little brother run to show his mother what he had just hunted. Ambrose knew his mother was suffering, after she gave birth to Markovius she had contracted a weird disease and could not see Markovius often.

Ambrose strode into the house after his brother only to see his brother thrown out of the door. Markovius bit his lip as he stared at the defiant man who stood between him and his mother. The man was her personally mediator, he make sure who gets to see her and who doesn't. Markovius always thought that the mediator was doing what mother wishes... but the mediator was a huge bully and he often picks on Markovius.

"What is going on here?"

Ambrose demanded from the mediator, and the man hesitated. No one defied Ambrose because he was one of the top few in combats, an ace. The man hesitated before he looked at the dead rabbit and said

"Well, that kid is carrying something that isn't allowed."

"It is his prize, I will supervise him into the place."

The guard had to let Ambrose and Markovius into the room, the mother smiled when Ambrose arrived, Markovius came bounding out from behind his brother but his mother never really liked the rabbit. She didn't smile at the rabbit but she ran her hands through Markovius's hair before asking him to remove the rabbit.

Ambrose could see the frown on Markovius's eyes as he got up silently, Ambrose was about to rise and leave when his mother called him back.

"Look after Markovius would you Ambrose?"

Ambrose smiled as he nodded as his mother, but that was always what they talked about usually the weather and Markovius. His mother adored them both but things were always happening when Markovius was around that he had to be evicted from the room.

"Let's go show father ok?"

Markovius instantly brightened at the prospect as he ran towards the room first. The dead rabbit dangling from his small little hands. Ambrose strode behind him smiling, for Markovius was his brother and he adored him.

"...Dad!"

Lord Edgar looked up as he saw his two sons appear, but he was working on some very fantastical battle plans. The instant he laid eyes on Ambrose he quickly said

"Ambrose, my boy! Come here and help me solve this..."

Ambrose was very excited about the plans that they both had forgotten about young Markovius and he did not utter a word when he left. Ambrose found him later without his dead rabbit, he heard the maids were frightened, he hung it up in their room.

"Markovius, why did you do that for?"

Ask Ambrose, Markovius refused to talk to him but Ambrose knew his brother's perks had asked the rabbit to be roasted tonight so his father could taste this exquisite rabbit.

"...I asked the chef to have it cooked for tonight, it should taste very nice."

Markovius suddenly brightened as he wrapped his hands around Ambrose as he carried Markovius into the house. What he saw next was un-called for. Ambrose had always been a mild boy with great achievements. So to see his father throw a man down without a word, his eyes dark and menancing was not something Ambrose could sit for.

"Father, what has this man done?"

"...he did something stupid like placing one of my favourite captain to the frontier! We almost lost thanks to this man."

Ambrose strode forward with Markovius following right behind as he helped the man up before he replied

"The battle won out, nothing to be upset about."

The man scurried away as his father rearranged his coat. Then the three of them made their way into the dinning room having the most scruptious meal. Lord Edgar did comment on what a good job Markovius did. Markovius was happier... he adored his bigger brother and how great he was when he fought, planned and he was the one who showed him compassion and kindness.

- To be continued -


	35. Chapter 35 Bitter past of the brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 35

_"FIRE FIRE!"_

Everyone was awoken that night from the screaming, Ambrose awoke as his heart beat increased rapidly. The fire was spreading throughout the mansion as he quickly went to his brother's room to realize he was not there. Panic rose as he ran towards his mother's room in hopes that Markovius was there... sure enough he was!

"Markovius!"

He was right beside mother and he refused to move without mother. Ambrose ran out of the room and screamed for help but everyone didn't care. This was how this country ran itself, self serving and self caring. Ambrose quickly went back in and realized he could only save one person.

"Save him..."

He saw his mother signal to him, there was tears in her eyes. Ambrose was angry, he wanted to save them both but he couldn't. His mother's orders. Ambrose rushed in and took Markovius as he sprinted out of the place, leaving his mother to die. Markovius was screaming and screaming for their mother, he tried to wrestle out of Ambrose's arms but he failed.

Ambrose was heartbroken as much as Markovius, their mother perished with the flames. It was heard that their mother plundged a knife into herself and died without another complaint. Lord Edgar was very stoic on the matter.

"You killed mommie, you killed mommie!"

_He had made that decision to save Markovius and not his mother weighed on him... but his anger for those self helping people was not sated. He marched towards every brute of a man he had seen running past him and did what he did best. The did what his father did when he was enforcing power. He punished them, but they never died._

Ambrose was horrified by what he did when he realized he was becoming a monster or some sort. He took the screaming Markovius as he walked to his father... his father was in a direct investigation cold and uncaring of his dead wife. It angered Ambrose even more to see his father without a shred of sadness.

"This country has one of the worse concept! I asked for help and yet everyone of them... no one helped! Father...MOTHER DIED TONIGHT!"

"Son, I warn you to get out of this room... or I will remove you."

Ambrose was angry, there is no time in the world for family? Their mother just died for god sakes!

"One question, what caused the fire tonight?"

Lord Edgar knew the answer as he gave his son one look in the eye as he replied solemnly.

"...Our enemy threw fire arrows into our place."

Ambrose knew, that was it... he can't stay here any longer. Fire was caused from enemies, but it wouldn't have been like that if they had settled it diplomatically! With this it was always fighting and war and bloodshed. He can't stay here, creating things he knew would in turn come flying back into his face.

Ambrose strode out with Markovius in his hand, but even Markovius hasn't forgiven him as Markovius pounded the door and he screamed at Ambrose.

"I am going to leave Markovius, are you going to come along?"

Markovius stared at his brother, he had just watched his brother write a very long letter and draw a lot of plans that night. They did not sleep, Markovius was still fearful of the fire and Ambrose was leaving father?

"No. Murderer!"

Markovius screamed, Ambrose was angry. They took a respective part of the room and lounge trading blow after blow, but Ambrose was stronger, Markovius was still only 6 years old. He could not fight his 15 year old brother... he hated it so much, he was weak and helpless. He needed to be come stronger... Markovius saw his brother pack his bags and left without hesitation. He vowed then and there, any coward who leaves his family at the dire need was not worthy of such respect, and that if Ambrose ever came back, Markovius would give it to him.

- To be Continued -


	36. Chapter 36 Understanding Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter 36

"You weren't at fault!"

DG screamed after he finished, Cain, Raw and Azkadellia did not say a word. Azkadellia tighten her hold on his hand from time to time when the story got hard to recall.

"You are a deep well Glitch."

Cain repeated what he said months ago when they had inflitrated the castle. Raw nodded.

"Survivor's guilt."

Azkadellia was able to say two word which shattered the silence as they all suddenly understood what was going on. Ambrose smiled, Azkadellia was truly as brilliant as he was. She never forgets anything he thought her.

"Let me get this straight, you mean Markovius who has a problem with being weak and undependable that his mother had died..."

DG said and the longer she spoke the more confident she believed it would be correct.

"And he became stronger and he blamed his brother for letting his mother die."

Finished Cain. Ambrose nodded as he said

"So I am convinced, but I had the same feeling towards him. 'If he would have willingly walked and run with me, I may have been abled to carry her out.' But I realized, it was no one fault that this had all happened, because he was, it would have changed nothing... Mother would have insisted I save Markovius."

Azkadellia took his hand as she replied in a soft voice.

"You have to help make him see it, I am sure he learnt as much from you to understand what he did was wrong. Maybe he was just needing his big brother to come and save him. "

Ambrose smiled as he place his hand on her own hand, but DG was keen on bursting their bubble.

"I can see hearts coming out from the both of you!"

Azkadellia's sight was blurring as she realized she was falling to sleep, the medicine worned out and she felt like everything may just turn out alright. Her body relaxed as her grip loosened. Everyone saw how tired she was, DG was kind enough to walk out of the door while Cain grabbed Raw by the scruff of his fur and pulled him out.

"Sleep tight Az, I will come visit you later."

Azkadellia tried to fight sleep but Ambrose was right beside her as he whispered

"You can sleep now, we won't leave you alone."

Azkadellia let out a small breath as she drifted into the darkness and soon dreamland where she was safe and happy. There were no more bad dreams as she slept. Ambrose quietly slipped out as he saw Cain, DG and Raw standing outside with a small smile,

"So what are you planning to do for the fight? It is in 2 days! Do you need practice?"

Ambrose smiled as he said in a more or less cheerful tone.

"Since DG, you did some remembering of the past... I think it is my turn. To find the key to save my brother."

"How can we help?"

"I am going to talk to my father, perhaps Raw and DG would go and find information from the women? They won't say my name but if you just mention the other son, they might just talk."

"Hey! What am I going to do?"

"Cain, I am sorry, could you look after Azkadellia for me?"

Cain grumbled, they could hear him as he said

"Great... now I babysit."

"Markovius might come and visit, I just don't want him to hurt her anymore than he has already done."

"Thanks you have so much confidence in me, but perhaps you might want to remember... I could not take on one warrior of Gureia, much less the leader of them."

"I heard that if you kick any man in the groins, they will fall to their knees. Their ultimate weakness!"

Ambrose, Cain and Raw looked at DG as if they were mortified or horrified that she would bring it up. They all shuddered in fear at the thought of it.

"Naturally, I hope. Then again his precious jewel better not be made of titanium."

"Well, Ambrose your his brother... mind if..."

Ambrose instantly shielded himself as he cleared his throat and replied

"Mind you, I can just tell you. My jewels are NOT made of titanium and I will guarantee you, I will have no children and I will be truly miserable."

DG giggled as she winked at Ambrose as she said

"You probably wouldn't be the only one. My sister loves children. Come on Raw let's get going."

Ambrose went beet red for the first time in his life, and Cain who saw DG say the most indecent thing sniggered at Ambrose and Raw looked like he had been a tomato when she tugged him and ran towards her destination.

"Someone better stop her from learning this form of _Education_soon."

"I agree, but hm, she wasn't wrong I think. DG has a real knack for getting things right."

Ambrose glared at the smiling Cain as he stalked away hoping his face would not become so hot that he might be able to cook an egg. Serious, they had only just got to confessing, it may take him another few years, another brain transplant and probably another abduction before he sank on his knees and ask Azkadellia for her hand in marriage. Which he may add the idea was very pleasing.

- To be continued -

I just had to add the last scene. It just came to me.


	37. Chapter 37 Lord Edgar's perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter 37

Ambrose knocked on the door to the study, he was braving himself for the wrath his father may have for him even before he walked in. He didn't need a sound to say come in, he immediately walked in... he then saw a fist coming towards him as Ambrose dodged easily enough, he forsaw a leg attack as he leaped to the left with ease and suddenly he saw his wrist get caught as he did a small backflip and easily landed a few steps away from him.

"What a greeting father, I presume the wrist holding thing was new?"

Lord Edgar smoothed himself as he walked back to his chair as he replied with ease as if he had not just did stunts like landing a blow on his own son's face.

"Picked it up when I went on a buisness trip."

"...Father, I want to know plenty of things regards to Markovius."

"...I heard you gave the diplomatic tattoo. Those kind of fights had never been adapted for years."

"Glad that someone finally starts using it, probably about time too."

Ambrose settled himself down on a chair as he looked at his father, as his father released the tension in his shoulders before he replied in a serious tone.

"Why didn't you listen to me when I said you better let the grudge go?"

"I am doing it."

Lord Edgar gestured at the window which had people who were trying to fix up a stage as well as ponder how defenceless the frontier looked with holes in their walls.

"Like this? Son, that isn't diplomatic or smart of you."

"It would be if your old brain would get your brain cells to fire."

Lord Edgar lifted his eyebrows as he asked

"What about Markovius that you want to know?"

Ambrose leant forward as he replied in the same serious tone.

"Everything."

Lord Edgar sighed a he said

"These were deep and dark times son, Markovius had no mother at the age of 6. What happened next I could hardly explain."

Lord Edgar took out an age old paper and plans as he threw them onto the table and spreaded them out.

"Markovius shoved these into my arms before I could even know you went missing. He said this was your last gift, I looked them through and as you can see... he had crossed out several plans which I took great care in trying to figure out. Your plans consisted for harmony and peace, something Gureia had never done before, but they were scratched out. Markovius seemed to have been determined to be an exact opposite of you."

Ambrose fingered the crossed out words and looked at his father, his father returned them into the drawer before he turned again and continued.

"I never see him a lot, he was always busy demanding people to train and teach him. He became very strong in combat in no time. I had a small bout with him, each blow he threw was strong and precise... he had no intention to hurt me, but his first target of torture was your mother's mediator. He broke the man's wrists and ankles without hesitance to assert power."

"He then, represented me and our family to be head of Gureia for the 47th generation. He insisted and he made it through fantastically, he seemed like he enjoyed being invincible as he did lead a few of the battles of blood, he was never kind and compassionate. Was he anything like that I have no idea, so I hope with what I told you, you may be able to help."

Ambrose nodded, Markovius's actions were clear. He wanted to be strong invincible and he even went as far to protect their family's reign as a sign he would never let what happened to mother happen again.

"Women wise?"

"...I have to be frank with you Ambrose, since I saw what Markovius was doing. I can tell he was going too far at times and I realized how much I made him that way. I tried changing and observing for a change, I realized he never sleeps without doing extensive work out programs and when he felt old enough he started taking women to bed and alcohol as well. I fear he has trouble sleeping and coping at night."

"What about women? Did he torture many?"

"...None died, it was just if they disagree with him or make him mad. He never forces a woman to bed, which was a relief. However, he was very strange as he ignored pregnant women. He seemed to be ignoring when they were pregnant and if they weren't he would be normal. Screaming, arguing slapping perhaps. Stake was his favourite, but they never starved."

"Did he torture?"

"Honestly? No. Abuse yes, not torture. Can he really be saved?

Lord Edgar looked worried and all of the sudden he was very quiet and he truly looked his age for the first time in decades.

"...I believe so father, but one last question which helps me feel more confident. Was... Azkadellia the first girl he ever tortured like this?"

Lord Edgar smiled bitterly as he replied

"Well, of course. Much to my surprise... perhaps because she proved to be a strong resistance."

"...I know what you mean."

"It was probably his way of trying to keep something he cared about. You may not think Mark is keeping me hostage but he does. I have never been to battle for 8 years now, Markovius was obviously doing all my wars, and he lets me stay here and keep my brain cells working."

"So his way of keeping requires people to be in completely on their knees."

"In other words, he uses fear to keep them with him, strength to protect them and sent fear to others so everything he lived to protect will be safe."

Ambrose nodded, he felt like he learnt more than he expected to learn. He got up preparing to leave... as he said

"Rest assured father, I will bring him to understanding."

"Son, I hope you do. However, could you ever forgive your old man for only realizing it too late?"

Ambrose smiled as he replied in a rather optimistic tone.

"Well, you have changed haven't you? Your grips are loosening and your punch wasn't strong enough to break a jaw."

The man laughed as he said

"I can still break a jaw son, I just won't."

"Then, I can say I forgive you on one last condition. You and Markovius reform this city."

"We'll try."

With that said, Ambrose left the room feeling more assured he had only that day to actually convince his brother that... strength isn't the way to keep a person from death.

- To be Continued -


	38. Chapter 38 Meeting Him in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 38

"Turns out that Markovius was a softie to pregnant women, he broke a man's nose for almost planning to slapping his preganat wife."

"Raw thinks he too violent."

"Well, what ever he did he was trying to enforce..."

"I need to convince him otherwise."

"I heard from another protitute that Markovius would not sleep or he couldn't sleep sometimes. He suffers from nightmares... apparently it had to do with the fire incident as the girl recalled him screaming FIRE and MURDERER."

Raw contributed as he replied

"Other girl says he scream also in pain. Say guilt but he made sure girl no tell anyone."

"How did she talk then?"

"She didn't. Raw saw."

"That was brave of you Raw, but what guilt could he possibly carry?"

"...Weight of doing evil is heavy."

Ambrose replied, as he remembered when he felt like his hands were stained when he only broke a few bones but that fact never sat well with him either. Perhaps Markovius was a lot more similar to him than he expected.

"Well, so you are going to practice the whole of tomorrow?"

Ambrose stretched his arms as he replied in a cherry and light hearted tone.

"Of course, but tonight I will be Glitch and daydream. But, I will relieve Cain from his task, I mean he would like to write a letter to his son no?"

Cain nodded as the rest of them left the place. Leaving Ambrose to care for Azkadellia as she still continued sleeping unpreturbed by all the noise in the room. Ambrose slipped a hand to test her heartbeat, it was steady and slowly regaining its power... He eased himself into a chair as he laid back and perhaps drift into her dreams and spend some time with her.

Later that night, Azkadellia's door opened and a tall dark shadow slipped inside making sure there was no sound made. The shadow did not expect Ambrose to open his eyes and look at the shadowy figure. A small smile flickered past his face as he addressed the shadow.

"I knew you would come Markovius."

"I hate that name."

Hissed Mark as he tried to go back out the door. He was puzzled as to why Ambrose was here at night and worst of all why was his smiling with the same confidence and ease he had seen him carry with him all those years before? He just wanted to see Azkadellia and to see how badly was she hurt and perhaps hear news or read the parchment the doctor always leaves near the patient's bedside table.

"Is it because I call you that?"

"I hate you."

For a moment, there was silence but Ambrose was once again breaking the silence as he said

"...Azkadellia will recover in 2 weeks. The doctor says she has a fever as well as the dehydration and lack of food. Her external injuries will prolong the healing process but she will be fit in two weeks."

Mark released the breath he had been holding on to, as he inched closer and to his surprise Ambrose stood back and allowed Mark to see her. He felt so strange to be in the same room as Ambrose and he didn't feel like smashing his face inward.

"...She is my fiancee, it is natural that I would come to see her."

"Naturally, but I will not lie. I love her a lot, so my warning to you is not to hurt her."

"...Whatever I do to her, is nothing like what you did to mother."

Hiss Mark as he stood up once more, giving Azkadellia one last fleeting glance but before he could leave the room Ambrose let out a small soft laugh as he countered

"We are really brothers, doomed to love the same woman."

"You...are a Murderer... your not my brother. I will see you on the battle stage. DONT think you can run from this one."

Ambrose nodded as he said in a light tone

"I wouldn't run any longer. I am here to sort things out once and for all."

Mark was in turn scared, he didn't want to sort things out. He already sorted things out just fine! Azkadellia will marry him and Ambrose will die for having abadoned their family and for killing mother, for choosing him over mother.

"All I can say is that I know your face will be smashed inwards when I am finished."

Mark was scared again, just like when Azkadellia told him to stop before it was too late... it was too late, Mark believed everything he had in him that it was all Ambrose's fault! He hated Ambrose for stealing everything and then throwing it away! Abandoning him as well... He hated that man, everything wasn't his own fault it was Ambrose's.

- To be Continued -


	39. Chapter 39 The Battle to Save Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan

Chapter 39

The day of the fight came faster than they thought it would, Ambrose was in his room sorting out the cuffs to his outfit when Cain, DG and Raw knocked and entered the room.

"Are you ready Glitch?"

Ambrose nodded, he realized today will be the end of 15 years of unsolved problems. He realized if he doesn't win he will lose everything, but he was ready... ready to save his brother.

Together, the four of them made their way towards Azkadellia's room for one last check. To their surprise, Azkadellia was up against the bed as she waved them in.

"What are you doing awake now?"

"I wanted to be awake for the battle, so I told the doctor to wake me up. I have to watch it happen."

Ambrose felt glad she was awake, he hadn't managed to talk to her about his findings. And although he was confident a moment ago, he was hoping she could offer him something... he hate to admit although he was confident, he was still nervous.

"You think I can pull him out? You really think I can save him when I could barely save myself?"

Azkadellia used her hand to touch his face, Ambrose leant into her touch. She smiled as she said

"I have confidence in you Ambrose, and plus... you are his only hope. You are the only one who is close to his memory of that day. You are the only one who can do it. As long as you remain calm and confident, you should be fine."

Ambrose kissed her palm as he nodded, she was a natural at calming him down. She had confidence in him, and his brother was waiting for him to free him. No matter whether he knew it or not.

They made their way out as Azkadellia seemingly took a seat near the balcony, where she had a clear view of the battle stage. Everyone knew a battle was going to start and when they saw who Mark's opponent is, they got even more excited. Ambrose merely walked up to the stage and waiting, Mark on the other hand walked in around the same time... Ambrose indicated up the balcony as Mark followed his finger and saw Azkadellia watching with a worried face etched on her face.

Mark knew she would be worried, Ambrose might die today and there was nothing she could do about it. But for her to awake just so she could watch this fight was considered strange and puzzling. She should be aware what he was capable of, but why was she looked at him with worry? She was looking at Ambrose with the same confidence he had in his eyes, but she looked at him in worry? Did she think he would get hurt? That alone was warming him a little and he feared it.

"Are we ready Markovius? My little brother?"

Mark snarled as he replied

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

Instinctively they went towards the stage where no only will there be a dance of fists but a dance of emotions and brain gameplay. Ambrose has one shot at this and with Azkadellia's confidence he was sure he will do his very best.

DING!

Mark threw a flying punch, aiming at Ambrose's left cheek. Ambrose, who was quick and rather elegant with his fights, smoothly avoided it. Mark threw a second punch right after his first punch, but Ambrose wasn't prepared used his palm to stop the punch, effectively enveloping its palm over Mark's fist. Ambrose was not surprised that Mark had grown stronger, and that punch just indicated how strong Mark was now... Ambrose moved backwards one step.

Mark blinked. How many years has he fought against his brother? He placed energy into each punch, but Ambrose merely staggered one step backwards at upon impact of his attack. Was it because Ambrose stopped his punch with his own hand?

"Nice new attacks brother, your punches are stronger. Have you been training?"

Mark hated Ambrose's attempt at cheerful chatter, it seemed to be the one thing he was capable of. But he too can talk while he attacked, but he was very aware that Ambrose chose defence while Mark took offence.

"I have, so I can kill you!"

Mark started to notice as he kept attacking Ambrose and while Ambrose was effectively dodging his attacks, there were openings Ambrose could have taken and hit Mark but, the problem was, Ambrose never did! Something felt out of place.

Mark bent down onto the ground, using his hand to support his leg as it swung out with full intention to knock Ambrose off his feet, but Ambrose was nimble enough to jump up and avoided it, but right into Mark's loop hole. Mark suddenly shot up, giving a strong punch on Ambrose's jaw and it hit! Ambrose took it as he took two steps back from the injury. Mark hits were strong if they were hitting where it was intended... he realised he had to keep his guard up.

"I heard you took it upon your self to protect the family?"

Ambrose feinted a fall, using his two arms to support the weight of his legs, to achieve a double kick upwards. Mark dodged it, but he failed to see that Ambrose was quick enough to return to his feet, by going in an arc shape. First by throwing his legs up to aim at the chin and landing back where it first stood giving Ambrose decent chance to end up closer. Just enough to land a blow on Mark's shoulder which he could not dodge fast enough.

"Yes, because you ABANDONED us. I am not like you..."

Ambrose took his wrist, and Mark knew exactly how to counter. Through using a high round house kick, aimed to hit Ambrose in the face. Ambrose saw his movements, released his grip on Mark's wrist, lifted his arms to form a cross and moved a few more steps backwards and almost at Mark's shoulder. He anticipated the kick but since he was a bit further away from the actual designated area, the kick would be slightly weaker and Ambrose was then able to easily deflect the blow.

"I left for a reason... I was sick and shocked with the concept of every man for himself!"

Mark had whirled around and thrown a punch but Ambrose bent down to avoid it. Mark used his knee to hit him on the jaw. Ambrose managed to stop it using his arm, and deliberately dropped to the ground and rolled away from the shoulder attack that Mark was planning to do and quickly got up before Mark had the advantage of him being higher in height and aiming a direct blow into the face.

"...We were kids Mark... we would not have survived if we brought mother along. I had to abandon mother because she wanted me to save you. No one outside would help us."

Mark was angry, he didn't want to hear it. Ambrose was evil as he left their mother to die, their mother who loved Ambrose more than Mark himself... and Ambrose had betrayed her. Ambrose abandoned their father, when father needed him the most and Father always adored Ambrose for his wit... Ambrose left them all disappointed and yet they were stuck with useless Markovius.

"You... left mother to die... you abandoned us! How dare you blame others!"

Ambrose winced at the heavy weighted accusal, the offense just got quicker and more brutal in force. But, Ambrose should have been able to dodge with his nimble feet and light weight, but he allowed Mark's punch to connect with his stomach once, causing him to spit some blood out of his mouth to clean it, he continued to dodge.

"Given... I did..."

Ambrose then in turn took offence, but his main aim was to get Mark towards one of the poles in a corner of the stage and with that he gave a small push so Mark would be press against the pole of the stage, giving Mark time to calm down.

"I abandoned you two, but I had to go because I felt like I was becoming a killer. I couldn't save mother."

Mark growled as he swung around ready with another blow, Ambrose blocked it giving Mark a swift kick in his side, making Mark double over but screaming

"You think? You left us when we needed you, you left because you think you are becoming a killer? You are wrong brother you killed mother, you were already a KILLER."

Ambrose frowned, his brother doesn't see it at all. Ambrose thought he had to use drastic measures, and with that in mind, Ambrose did a quick handstand and latched onto his neck using his legs to lock his head in place and swung him down. Mark stared up at Ambrose, he could see emotions flitting through Ambrose's face. Sadness, guilt and worry, the same look Azkadellia looked at him... what was it that they were so worried about?

"You do not understand brother... I had to save you... mother told me to protect you, which I did. She would have killed me if I saved her instead. She was smart and she knew a 15 year old boy may not be able to save her. I think I was becoming a killer when I started to get violent and I broke a few wrists and arms."

Mark's eyes widened, he remembered that. The moment they had found mother's body, Ambrose walked towards a few different men and did the most extraordinary attacks causing the men to howl in pain. But he too was frightened by what his brother had just did, because he always knew his brother was a mild boy and that day, he was violently striking fear and pain into the men's body.

Once the memory flood gate started to open, Mark got up. He starting throwing punches at random but none were really directional like it was initially, so Ambrose had no problem dodging them. They had been fighting only for mere half an hour but sweat was coming out of the two of them as they exchange blows.

"You should have saved her! You should not have saved me!"

Mark threw hits at Ambrose and when Ambrose threw a kick, Mark blocked it and continued talking

" If I died no one would have cared! Mother liked you more and so did father! You then left them with me! "

Ambrose leaped away from his fist, but he was not quick enough as the fist landed on his ankle. It was sprained, Ambrose swore slightly because now he would only be half as fast. He had to have some way to make Mark break down before Ambrose sees death.

What am I to do but to be strong and protect what is left of my family? You left ME behind to deal with all the mess!"

Ambrose used his strong leg and kicked Mark in the knee, causing him to double over before he replied.

"No one cared? Markovius, are you being daft? Why would I not regret saving you? Why would Mother ask me to save you? Father was being strong but he never once blamed you! Look up Markovius! Up there is a woman who said I should save you. I want to save you just as much as she does!"

Mark got up as he lunged again and this time the two of them were merely trading blows and dodging because they were now even. They could not really move and do fantastic backflips and kicks because their legs were now injured.

"No, you lie... YOU LIE!"

Ambrose avoided the side punch as he tried a low blow but was block as well.

"Mark, we aren't lying. This fight was in hopes I can make you realize, protecting others isn't done through instilling fear. Can you see the cost Azkadellia had to pay for being defiant? How can you protect someone when they are that close to death?"

"...Strong means protected, I had to be strong to rule."

"No you don't Marokovius. Your conciousness knows better than you, you can't sleep because of fear and guilt."

Mark threw his next blow, but Ambrose caught his punch just like he did in the initial start of the fight and looked into Mark's eyes to realise Mark looked sad, fearful and lost. He realised that perhaps, he was getting there... He said in a very calm tone,

"The best protection you could ever give is love, Markovius. To love means to be supportive and caring for the person... not by beating every enemy with strength."

"Love won't protect enemies from coming,"

Ambrose dodged the new attack, he noted they were faltering and getting weaker. That is good news noted Ambrose. Azkadellia concentrated on the battle below her that she failed to realise that there was a small flame.

"... Love is only meant for the ones you want to protect, and strength can be considered for enemies, but... think this way, if we kill, we create more enemies. Fighting each other is not the way to resolve or keep anybody safe! I realised, we shouldn't be at war with other nations... we could all live in harmony with a little bit of patience and tolerance. Most of all political and less brutal fights."

Mark stopped entirely, his tone carried a strong disbelief as if Ambrose was trying to convince him that fairies exist/

"Peace and harmony? Not possible!"

"It is possible, I promise I won't abandon you all anymore... I am sure we can all built harmony with the rest of the other clans... please Markovius my brother... please forgive me, I left you alone to shoulder all this burden all these years by yourself. Please let me help you."

- To be continued -


	40. Chapter 40 Fixing their past

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan. If I did, I wouldn't be here...

Chapter 40

At the most crucial moment, a loud voice cut right through the moment...

"AZ! Fire!"

Mark and Ambrose visibly paled... It reminded them so strongly of what happened before... Ambrose said to Mark

"I can't do this alone Mark... will you help me?"

Mark looked up at Azkadellia, she looked so pale and so weak... she reminded him so strongly of their mother and fire. It was the fire that woke him up that night and made him run all the way to his mother's chamber. She was soothing him and kissing his hair... suddenly that memory flowed into his mind, he made his decision.

Mark for the first time was asked to help, not to destroy but to save a life. A life that they both loved... somehow it was like a reversal of time. They were going to save mother for the first time in their life... together and not as a weak Markovius but a stronger Markovius and a loving Markovius.

Without further hesitation Mark walked towards Ambrose and placed his arm around his brother, and for the first time, Mark had felt like something clicked and as if his heart had started to beat again... something inside him disappeared... fear disappeared. He was going to help his brother and for the first time in his life... he felt like he was going to achieve something he had never achieved before.

Ambrose nodded as he helped his brother and together they walked into the mansion as Cain and Raw saw the running people... How were they going to save them? Cain spotted a well he screamed

"Everyone! Form a line and pass the bucket."

Everyone seemed worried for the first time, they all ran away but DG and Raw were the only ones to help.

"PEOPLE OF GUREIA LISTEN TO THEM!"

Lord Edgar walked towards Cain and nodded at him. People started to listen as they all formed a line. They could not disobey their LORD...

Mark and Ambrose walked side by side, arm around each other as they walked towards Azkadellia's room. What they saw was the rapid fire and a terrified Azkadellia. She was still ill, so her body was weak. Mark and Ambrose strode towards her, she looked up at smiled at them. She may be terrified but to see the two men together seemed to have cured her fear.

Azkadellia had smiled to Mark for the first time since he'd seen her, and he could tell her smile was directed at them both. Ambrose and Mark would not tell a single human, but they felt like their mother had finally sat beside Azkadellia and was pleased that the two brothers appeared, hand in hand, together... not apart.

Azkadellia threw them a weak hug as then they adjust their bodies to accomodate hers. She helped them as the trio walked out arms around each other. Ambrose on Azkadellia's right and Mark on her left.

To their surprise Cain came running with a bucket, and tried to diminish the fire. Mark could see, for the first time in his life... his people standing in a line to save one person! Lord Edgar was below screaming at every running man or women, making them stand together. For the first time Mark saw their true potential and he understood what his brother meant, about peace and harmony.

Love may be the strongest thing against enemies as well. When everyone puts their heads together to defend their families at home... they may just be able to win wars but if it can be avoided diplomatically perhaps they would sort it out for the love of their own countries and to save a family some misery by keeping their men alive.

There may be a chance... a chance for them to work things out. He saw his brother for the first time with the same regard young Markovius use to have. Once the fire died, Azkadellia was safely seated on the corner of the stage, she smiled at them while trying to remain concious because her medicine was wearing out.

"...Thank you Ambrose..."

Mark suddenly felt very awkward being around Azkadellia and Ambrose. Feeling relieved and finally free, does not mean others may forgive him for what he have done. He knew the feeling of saving someone important, and that was more than enough. He didn't feel like he deserve anything more...

"Thank you Mark..."

Azkadellia looked up at him as she smiled with her hands outstreched... so sincere... it was as if he was being forgiven. He felt so light and so happy he could not explain... as he took her hand and replied for the first time with a roguish yet embarassed smile, his face showed its true beauty, and it was his truly handsome face when he smiled that way.

"The name is Markovius."

Azkadellia smiled, even wider as she replied in a soft dreamy voice.

"Markovius, that smile looks very handsome on you."

Markovius couldn't believe it, she was commenting on him. DG, Cain and Raw shot a devious look at Ambrose, as he 'harrumph' at Markovius's flirtatious ways. Markovius saw the way Ambrose reacted, and the way Azkadellia smiled. He felt like the knot had been untied, making him feel free and bold, as he said

"I will let you decide whether you want a young and handsome Markovius or an old and ugly Ambrose, either way I still get to keep you."

Ambrose shot him a dirty look as DG, Cain and Raw sniggered. They liked this Markovius just fine.

"...Oh no, seemed like you have competition Glitch."

Cain laid an arm around Ambrose as he heard Ambrose let out a grumble,

"No... I gained an annoying brother. Who has a fascination for my girlfriend."

DG smiled

"Well, moments ago he was still her fiancee, I dare say he has an upper hand!"

Markovius replied

"Yeah, I have an advantage."

He quickly sat next to Azkadellia to cuddle Azkadellia, his first act of love and he was worried perhaps Azkadellia might get hurt... he was thinking perhaps he thought too much or too lightly and perhaps she hasn't forgiven him yet. But all his fears were put to rest when he felt Azkadellia stroke his head. He looked up and saw that there was no frown no scream and no tears... she only smiled.

In Azkadellia's opinion, Markovius was definately a puppy. Suddenly, Ambrose yanked his brother by the scruff of his neck and grumbled something that sounds like.

"We are going to talk to father."

The rest of them laughed at the two brothers as they watch Ambrose drag his brother away from Azkadellia.

- To be Continued -

Well... I debated after re-reading this... Was too fast? I agree... like I said, I would clean it up as soon as I can... but for now... I think it is just alright the way it is. Sorry if you were disappointed. I wanted to make it shorter. Or it will be 50 chapters!


	41. Chapter 41 Reconciling and healing

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter 41

"Hello, father."

Ambrose greeted, but for Markovius it was his first time since decades that he had greeted his father in such familiarity, so he seemed nervous but he greeted his father with a very huge amount of hesitance.

"Father."

"Hello stupid sons."

The two of them blinked as their father glared at them, it didn't matter how old they were... they knew when their father was angry, he was angry.

"...? What did we do?"

Ambrose asked, Markovius looked like he rather dig a hold and bury himself to hide from father's wrath and come out only when it was over.

"...YOU TWO RAN IN WHILE SUPPORTING INJURIES?"

Lord Edgar was truly blowing fire, the rest knew he could be scary but they did not see him ANGRY, he wasn't angry in the past, he was calm and intimedating but those were all a tease this was the real demon.

"We had to save Azkadellia father..."

Ambrose pointed out weakly... his father rarely was angry... surely this was the first time. Unless...

"The DAMNED fire would have killed you two! I already lost my wife, if I lose my sons I will personally drag your souls to hell!"

Markovius could not believe it, his father truly cared about him and not only Ambrose... even if he was not as smart as his older brother. That explained why when he was out at war, his father would be so solemn and quiet, hiding in his study. And when he comes back, his father refused to see him straight away...Perhaps his father didn't want to see how close he came to lose his son.

"... Markovius, Dont you dare think for a second I would not be upset! I AM TERRIBLY UPSET!"

He bent down and caught them by their ankles, and he threw them making them do a cartwheel. Lord Edgar just double flipped his sons and they fell down on the floor with a thud. They winced but dare not say another word until they had managed to find their guts to talk.

"...It felt like saving mother you see..."

Markovius whispered softly, he felt like he ought to let his father know how it felt to be up there in the fire and trying to save the one person they cared about. Lord Edgar then had his back turned but he replied

"I felt the very same way."

Sniff!

Did they hear it correctly? Ambrose and Markovius stood up and went towards their father, a grin plastered on the two of their face the moment they saw their fathe's face. Markovious was surprise a lot today it seems, he felt like everyone was releasing something that they have kept within them and were exploding and showing it right now. He was happy or to say it properly, estatic! Ambrose was first to tease.

"Aw, to see my old man cry is the best day of my life."

"Whoa, Dad are you really using those water taps? I thought you had them removed?"

"SHUT IT, Ungrateful sons... Make your own father have a heart attack... I guess this all was like atoning to your mother..."

"Look on the brightside, there will be a room painted Baby pink!"

Markovius choked as he noted he saw his father's eyebrow twitched. He tried very hard to hold in a joyous laughter but he couldn't, the way they had made this feel... so correct he can't help it. The atmosphere was infectious and soon he found himself joking along side them... for once feeling loved and appreciated. The way it should have always been.

"I am not taking that room."

"Ambrose will sleep in it."

Suggested his father as he noted his father was trying to get back at Ambrose. Ambrose laid a hand on his forehead as he said in a drastic voice.

"...IN fact I think my colour blind problem is sorting itself out, Ah lavender..."

"I am just glad I have both of my son's back."

Ambrose smiled as he replied

"I promised to not leave until I sort everything out here with you two."

Markovius's devious look reappeared as he rubbed his hands together and said

"I better go burst a few more walls in the mansion."

Lord Edgar opened his arms out into the sky in frustration as he replied

"I give up! First the two of you hunt pigs and boars and rabbits... and now you want to destroy my house. Just demolish it! I want to refurbish."

"Same here,"

"I can't say I am flattered. Glad we all decided on that."

Azkadellia smiled at the reconciled family, she always thought her family may never be the same on the other hand. Azkadellia found it hard to keep awake, all of a sudden she felt there was a shadow above her, at first she could not understand why light was so rapidly being shut out?

"Azkadellia!"

- To be continued -


	42. Chapter 42 Happy Ending?

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan. FIGURES!

Chapter 42

Azkadellia looked up and she was sure in for a surprise, she was looking at her father as he tried to land his balloon. Her eyes followed the balloon as it slowly landed, and everyone around was cautious as they watched the weird contraption.

Azkadellia's eyes found themselves fixed on her father and from behind his father stepped out a figure she thought would never come for her.

"...Azkadellia..."

Her mother was running towards her, her eyes was glistening with tears as she wrapped Azkadellia and DG into a hug. The Queen could not describe the hurt and pain she went through when she saw Azkadellia bandaged and looking so thin and frail it almost shattered her heart.

The Queen had realised, during the time they left that she had been a selfish fool and a failure as a mother for giving up on Azkadellia... she could barely remember a time which she spent with Azkadellia when she was young. She admit she had never treated her daughter correctly but she only truly realized how fragile and sweet her daughter was... no longer an evil witch. The Queen saw this vulnerable girl who carried a brave front and she was so strong in nature, she had no qualms this was her daughter.

Azkadellia was also beginning to understand her mother, why her mother behaved was to protect a greater good, and she could never blame someone who was willing to say something that hurts Azkadellia as much as it hurts her... her mother tried to save her once, but she was scared and she turned away...

"I am so sorry my darling, after all these years of abandonment... would you be willing to come back and spend more time with me?"

Azkadellia could not stop her tears and begun to cry when she heard those words. They were the words she always hear in her dreams and she couldn't believe that her mother had offered to fix and change to make their life better. She clung onto her mother's shoulder as she said softly.

"I would love to... You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this."

"Sorry my darling..."

"No... I am sorry too mother..."

Ahmo took the outer circle as he hugged them both, he was so worried and when he saw his daughter this hurt but, to see such a heartwarming scene... it was just as warm as the way Markovius warmed up to his family.

Jack was running down towards Azkadellia just as she was just released from the family hug. Jack was glad she was safe, although she looked thin and frail but at least, she was safe and sound. Azkadellia gestured to him to sit beside her, which he did. The moment he landed right next to her, he felt sudden glare. He turned to catch Ambrose and to his horror Mark's glare but... Mark then looked pale and a bit sorry.

"...Things have changed Azkadellia?"

"Finally, you call my name Jack?"

Jack smiled bitterly, he had longed to call her name. He decided he would stop becoming a weakling and a coward, after seeing all the things she went through inspired him to become a better man.

"...Jack?"

Jack was fearful of the arrival of Markovius, Markovius on the other hand was very sad and ashamed. He saw Ambrose giving him a thumbs up, his father smiling at him and so was Azkadellia.

"...Yes...my...lord?"

Markovius was sheepish but regardless he did a small bow and said

"I am so sorry the way I treated you before... My brother Ambrose and I were thinking of changing this place, and we were thinking of giving lessons to the weaker... would you take it as a token of my apology?"

Markovius had truly decided to change his ways, the fire did put the shock in the right place. Markovius was trying to change, as he seemed so scared and burdened. Jack on the other hand was more or less excited at such an offer.

"I would most definately forgive... lessons to the weak? That sounds fantastic... Azkadellia when I get better..."

"Oh no... Markovius... You didn't encourage him did you? Now I have to keep Azkadellia away from Markovius and Jack as well. Azkadellia, tell me how did you charm 3 bachelors?"

The Queen cleared her throat as Markovius was suddenly shaken awake, so was Ambrose and Jack. They all bowed simultaneously, they had forgotten the presence of a lady in charge. She nodded but she asked

"Now what is this? I haven't even spent time with her yet, and you all are stealing her away already? Come back when she is 30."

Azkadellia opened and closed her mouth but there was a small curl on her lips as she whispered to Jack as she saw Ambrose and Markovius arguing with the Queen, all formality forgotten. Jack only smiled as he nodded like he understood.

Azkadellia and Ambrose caught each other's eyes as they looked up into the sky with the same smile on their faces... Perhaps peace and harmony was achievable... everything happened for a reason and perhaps Love did guide them correctly as Ambrose instinctively reached for her hand just as she reached for his, they clasped each other's hands... yes... this is the life they will lead from now onwards.

"Ambrose, I haven't given my permission yet,"

warned The Queen.

"I know Azkadellia will be a great sister-in-law, but I can always hope for wife!"

"I am not going to be a coward anymore, I am going to start chasing once I get better."

"I AM HER SISTER! So she is officially mine no matter how you see it!"

"No! Azkadellia is mine, right?"

Ambrose asked, for he felt intimedated when all the people around him seemed to be close to snatching her away from him.

Azkadellia smiled and let out a small giggle as she replied

"Well... we will see Ambrose..."

Ambrose groaned at the sky, he wondered

_**GOD why did I fall in love with the most beautiful and torturous woman?**_

He looked at Azkadellia's smile and her warmer eyes which held so much happiness it might explode. He then remembered because of her he solved things with his father and his brother... perhaps... she was worth every single person's love after all.

- End -

There is epilogue's. Again, reconciliation is weak and not good enough. Gah! This whole thing is crappy _ I feel sad now. But I will complete it. _ I will continue writing. Stubborn iron will of a writer. 


	43. Chapter 43 Epilogue Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Epilogue

Chapter 43

Azkadellia sat by the window as she wrote into her journal, unaware that there was someone coming behind her. All of the sudden, the person took her hand and kissed it. Azkadellia at the man as she smiled.

"Markovius, you are lucky your brother isn't here."

Markovius had changed a lot, he discovered his talent in leadership. It turns out he had a brilliant mind for a strategist, but he was also a little cheeky devil. More women were falling in love with him, and many people had nothing but the highest respect for him. He spent time with his father and brother, he was as cheerful as can be, however it is noticed he had a bad anger management, so they were trying to get that sorted.

Markovius winked at her as he leaned against the table as he replied

"Can't I be seen without my brother's presence? Honestly it was almost as if he was supervising! I can't imagine... Does he do it to Jack as well? Scrappy Jack never seemed to be complaining."

Jack and Markovius turned out to be very close friends, as they both had a passion for strategic thinking. They often call each other comrades and they ride out to war together. It was heard that Lord Edgar adopted the boy, and now Markovius is inseperanble to Jack. Jack forgave him and understood him very well, hence they are now so close. Scrappy Jack is his endearment term for Jack.

"Well, it is natural Ambrose wanted to accompany his brothers."

Markovius laughed as he replied

"Your such a liar even through those beautiful teeth. Sure you don't want to marry me?"

He winks at Azkadellia, but Azkadellia merely found his antiques endearing as she shook her head and replied in the same light hearted tone.

"Nope, but even if I did, I don't think Ambrose will favor it. Then there will be a whole new grudge."

"You haven't seen it yet. While he went out, me and scrappy Jack coloured his walls baby pink. He was roaring felony."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Speaking of surprises did you see?"

"No one is BLIND! Jeb and DG walking hand in hand? Obvious!"

Azkadellia chuckled as she asked

"How is your father?"

Markovius smiled as he replied

"He says he is fit as a horse, but he is still fighting the illness, good news is that... he is regaining his health, to which we are very relieved."

Lord Edgar now having three sons to panic about, fell ill a few days ago, but with his sons so dedicated to their father, Ambrose went to find the medication as Jack and Markovius sat and babysitted Lord Edgar who asked for her to visit him. He claims that he had been 'soften' or 'weak', but there was no denying that there was a smile on his face when he talked about them.

"MARKOVIUS!"

"Uh ho..."

Azkadellia sighed happily as she heard the sounds of the one man who could only call him that name and sound so intimedating besides his sick father, who was of course was sick.

"Let me guess... You painted his room baby pink while he was away?"

Markovius shifted slightly as he tried to hide his pink sleeve, but there was no denying it. He was merely hiding behind her, because he knew when she was around, he could get away with anything.

"YOU!"

Ambrose appeared from the door, he was still so handsome when he was angry. Markovius had unknowingly hidden behind Azkadellia in hopes she would shield him.

"Hello Brother, how was your trip?"

"I ONLY just heard that Azkadellia arrived and realized my room had become a bad shape of BABY PINK!"

"Well, we can't have her sniffing paint can we?"

Smiled Markovius, Azkadellia knew this man lived to prank his brother. There was no denying it, Markovius found it thrilling to annoy him. He was reliving his childhood times she guessed, catching up.

"Well, she wouldn't be SNIFFING PAINT if it wasn't painted BABY PINK!"

Ambrose stomp across towards a cowering Markovius, but Markovius stood out holding Azkadellia out as a shield before he said

"You can't! I gain upper hand as I have her as my hostage."

Ambrose snorted as he quick yank and she was already in his hands when he smirked and replied

"No, you have to stop using your sister-in-law as a shield."

Markovius sniffed as he replied

"No, she isn't your wife. I was sure you freaked out at the wedding and bolted out the door."

"Right out the Aisle and took her as my wife thank you, you were no help. You just slapped me on the back and say 'life time commitment, just give her to me'."

"Well, I can always get her to divorce you and marry me. No big deal."

Ambrose then quickly went around and started chasing after a laughing Markovius, Azkadellia saw the smile on their faces as she saw them run down the hallway screaming like kids. She watched from the same balcony as they were now at the courtyard. She took in a breath as she screamed

"AMBROSE!"

Ambrose whirled around in surprise but catching his brother on the scruff of his neck, they both looked up as she smiled slightly flushed as she said

"I AM PREGNANT,"

Markovius pouted as he said

"AW shucks."

Ambrose's eyes glowed and radiated happiness as he screamed back

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Azkadellia flushed as she nodded. Ambrose was grinning from ear to ear as he took the nearest person and gave him a hug.

"EW! Don't KISS ME! IF it is anything KISS your wife!"

"I will, too bad now Markovius, she is now forever mine."

Markovius smirked as he screamed at the smiling Azkadellia,

"SURE IT ISN'T MINE? CAUSE I'D MARRY YOU IN A HEARTBEAT! ALSO, EVEN IF IT WASN'T MINE, I'D STILL MARRY YOU BABY!"

Azkadellia laughed as Ambrose had to chase after his brother but thought better of it as he decided to run into Azkadellia's room and swung her around with joy and laughter. He was going to have a child and life will be great!

- End of Epilogue 1 -


	44. Chapter 44 Epilogue Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan.

Chapter 44

Ambrose was pale, Markovius and Jack weren't any better. The Queen and DG was inside the room with Azkadellia as she screamed out in pain. Lord Edgar wince every time she screamed, and so did Ahmo. The two experienced fathers still found this experience scary, so who was to blame three young men who had no experience of fatherhood? Markovius and Jack may not be married or having kids, but the woman in that room was just as important as that.

Ambrose was having the worse condition, as he seemed to feel like every scream was a dagger stabbed deep into his heart. He used to think that worrying about her safety from a far was horrible, try hearing the most important woman to you in the whole world screaming like she was at hell's door... He was dying already. Cain took his shoulder as he replied

"She will be fine Ambrose."

Raw nodded in encouragement, Ambrose glanced at Jeb, he seemed like he was freaked out. He only found DG pregnant recently, he must be scared... perhaps he might even tell DG to shoot him ahead of time. Ambrose was sure regretting she was pregnant. Surely there must be an easier way to give birth?

Another scream came through as Ambrose tried to shut his eyes and ears... he felt blood rushing out of his body when a woman brought out a towel of blood. Markovius looked just as pale, that can be said for everyone. Ambrose suddenly sat down mumbling...

"I will castrate myself, or do something... no way in hell I will ever get her pregnant ever again..."

Cain had to bite back his laughter, he was just like that once. He swore he would never be so stupid again, but then his wife decided she wanted more. Women are strong beings, which husbands adore as they were the strength. Markovius and Jack on the other hand seemed to be agreeing with Ambrose. He had to save Ambrose from making such a mistake. Lucky for him, Lord Edgar and Ahmo seemed to share the same opinion!

"When you see the look on her face when you go in... I think the pain will vanish, trust me."

Ahmo tried but Ambrose seemed to be so stricken, Markovius agreed as he replied

"But... she sounds like she is in pain..."

"You silly son! Women are strong, and perhaps stronger than us in regards to this. Your mother gave birth to the two of you remember? Azkadellia will make it through."

Jack thought for a moment before he asked

"Didn't... she fall ill after second birth?"

Ok, wasn't the best thing to say as the rest of the room dropped dead silent before Lord Edgar his adopted father gave him a long lecture, but Cain decided he was the last of all hope.

"You might want to hold onto the planning, like Ahmo says, when you see the happiness on the face of your wife when she sees and hold the daughter or son for the first time, you will never forget that look, because she shows how much she loved the child and wouldn't want to give this up."

Ambrose looked at his most trusted friend and he glanced at his brother who seemed a tad upset when he remembered how his mother was sick right after giving birth to him, and that alone made him suck it up as he replied in a more or less calmer voice.

"You may be right... I mean, mother never hesitated to love my brother. I know personally."

He placed an arm around Markovius, Markovius allowed a small smile when her deafening scream shot through the room making every man sink into panic once more. Jeb asked after a few hours.

"...it is so painful, how long does this go for? I mean... I feel very scared already!"

A grim line appeared on Cain, Ahmo and Lord Edgar as each of them replied

"Ah... thats because, the wives,"

"Enjoy making their..."

"Husbands squirm, I suffer you have to suffer syndrome."

"Great! Now I am getting a predose? I mean why are we all here suffering too?"

Ambrose then had the same dark look as the fathers as he replied

"The I suffer, my friends should suffer too syndrome."

Markovius shrugged as he replied with an attempt of humor.

"Azkadellia is like my wifey, so I am techinically here to suffer for her."

Ambrose said bitterly

"Thanks... I have no brotherly support, Jack?"

Jack shrugged as he replied in the same manner,

"Sorry brother, I am afraid I am like Markovius here."

Ambrose sighed as he sat there with Raw and Cain when his brothers chorused

"We were seriously kidding, what kind of brothers would we be?"

Ambrose smirked as he replied

"Now I feel like I have twin brothers."

"Lord Ambrose? You may go in now."

Ambrose swallowed his saliva as if it was the last thing he may ever do, as he quietly walked in... To his horror he saw his beautiful wife sweating and her face looking pale in the moonlight... she was only so fragile, what kind of look on her face did they ask him to see?

The doctor then handed Azkadellia her son, and for the first time she gazed at him... her eyes lit up with utter joy as her tears came rolling out as she kissed the baby's head and that was when Ambrose saw it... the look on a woman's face when they smile so happily like that with tears in their eyes.

"...Ambrose... look..."

Ambrose took his careful steps as he looked and his breath hitched, the beauty of a mother and son never managed to make him feel so insanely happy and yet so insanely proud. He bent down to kiss his wife on the head, before he kissed the son. He understood, it didn't matter how much pain she went through, he felt like he would go through it all again to watch this scene unfurl before his eyes.

"What shall we call him?"

Ambrose never hesitated as he replied in a proud voice

"Theodore."

- End of Epilogue -


End file.
